Maybe
by Higure-san
Summary: He's known as 'ice prince'. But maybe... just maybe there is someone who is capable of melting the ice? And when that ice's starting to melt, is he willing to make a sacrifice? [AU, onesided SasuNaru, NaruIta. Sasukecentric]
1. Prologue

**A/N- I wrote this a couple of years back and only finished this a couple of months ago. ****I****t's unbeta-ed, so please excuse the grammatical errors. Also, since I'm not sure of the reaction to this story (seeing on this is the first time I publish any story to the public), I'll post up the first chapter as well…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Prologue**

He looked outside, through the big glass sliding door. It was raining. Smiling a little, he picked up the hot mug of cocoa and sipped.

Lightning... like a camera's flash.

Followed by growl of the thunder.

Tick.  
Tick.  
Tick.  
Tick.

How long has passed when his mind finally landed back to the reality?

He didn't know.

Sasuke sighed. He realized that he sighed a lot lately. Not that it mattered anyway. Walking slowly to the study table, he switched on the lap top and connected to the internet. The rain has reduced to light drizzle. 'Maybe I was day-dreaming longer than I thought' the teen chuckled. Funny how you could call it day-dream; when really he didn't remember about anything while watching the rain.

All he recalled was seeing the drops of water falling…

Falling...  
Falling...

And the soft sound as they hit the ground, the rooftop, the cement. Everything.

Right-clicking on a file in his lap top, Sasuke took a deep breath.

'It's all for the best'

And click ‎'yes' to the delete command.

'It's all for the best' he repeated that like a mantra in his mind; deleting the file from the recycle bin.

'It's all for the best' And that was the last file, the last memoir he has...

...With Naruto.

So, why does it hurt so-

Much-

That he felt like a piece of glass broke into pieces?  
Like there's

No-  
Way it could be...

Fixed.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'm not sure if it'll be well-liked or not… But if there is some encouragement, I'll continue to post it up till the end (since I've finished writing it) **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters belonged to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
(Flashback-3 years back. Age:15) 

"Oi, wait up!!" A yell, a run from behind,

And suddenly an arm sling onto his shoulder- an impact of suddenly stopping from a fast running almost made them both stumble to the ground.

"Shit, Naruto! Can't you just be normal even for a minute?!" He grumbled, tucking back his black hair into the right places.

A warm chuckle, almost mocking him was heard. Sasuke didn't even have to turn to see it- he _knew_ the wide grin plastered on the tanned face.

"And missed my morning routine of disturbing the Great Uchiha Sasuke?" A laugh.

"Nah!" Another attempt of slinging an arm about his shoulder. Sasuke let it be.

But suddenly a rough ruffle through his hair, tousling and messing the organized lock again. A promising scream welled up in his throat.

Naruto ran forward, away from the Uchiha heir. Laughter rang in the air as the blond turned around and stuck out his tongue.

"Even if your hair's messy like that, girls will still love you, Mr. Perfect! See ya in the class!" With that, he was gone.

Sasuke's black eyes turn even colder. He gave the blond too much credit-  
too much _freedom_ to act _too_ freely around him.

'Someday, dobe' He promised himself.  
'Someday, I'll get back to you!'

Sasuke sighed. He needs to go to the man's room to reorganize his hair before going to the first period.

**-sasunarusasunaru-**

Gakuen Konoha (GakuenAcademy) is a full boarding school, serving to educate students from Year 6 to Year 12. Being a prestige private school, entrance is based on academic results rather than money. For that, the _Sannin_ Foundation was set up to give scholarships to those deserved students all over Japan.

Uchiha Sasuke entered during Year 8- when he was 12.

Along with Uzumaki Naruto.

And both got in due to their outstanding results during their years together in Junior High.

"_Sasuke-kun!_" A sweet pretty voice rang in the class as soon as the Uchiha heir stepped into the class. Face wiped off any emotion; Sasuke nodded to Haruno Sakura and took his usual place.

"You're _late_" Sakura scolded. "I took the attendance for you already. And Kurenai-sensei already came in. She's out for a while because Tsunade-sama called her just now. She didn't realize you weren't in yet when she gave you the instruction to take the attendance." An attendance sheet was put on his desk.

"Thanks" muttered the stoic boy.

A wide grin from the Class Assistance, then she walked gracefully to her place. It doesn't matter that she has to put up with a certain pain-in-the-ass Class President, because she was _one_ of the fortunate students who Sasuke actually bothered to even talk to.

A certain blond snickered at this.  
What _arrogance!_

'You'll realize someday, Sas…  
'you'll learn that selfless and considerate is better than 'I-am-better-than-you' attitude-  
'You'll learn to love and open-up, I _promise_, because that's my _way!'_

Out of million of people who have heard of _Uchiha_'s name, Naruto probably one of those who understand the reasons behind mysterious ways Sasuke conducted himself.

'But why does he has to make _everything_ a competition is beyond me-' the thought was cut off by Kurenai-sensei's voice when she entered the class.

**-sasunarusasunaru-**

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan! Here's your curry roll!" Naruto ungracefully sit next to the strawberry blond haired girl.

"Arigato ne, Naruto! You know how hard it to get this famous rolls!" Sakura smiled brightly. However at the thought of having to squeeze into the rabid crowd who tried to get the rolls, she shivered.

"Eh? Didn't you get one for Sasuke-kun too?"

"Huh? Oh! The bastard can get it by himself. He has a meeting with Student Council anyway. I doubt-" SMACK!

"How many times do I _have _to tell you to not to call him 'bastard'?"

Nursing the back of his head –it _hurts_ this time too- Naruto pouted and mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Sakura leaned in, trying to hear clearer.

"N-Nothing, Sakura-chan!" A too quick reply.

Sakura gave him this look that said 'I'll-let-you-off-the-hook-this-time'.

Not long after that, a sing-song voice was heard in the air-

"Morning, _Forehead_-girl!"  
Ino, blond girl with a pair of sparkling blue eyes- though not as _vibrant_ as Naruto's- grinned and took a seat next to Sakura. Not far behind her, Nara Shikamaru, a boy with high brown ponytail and Akimichi Chouji, a big-sized young boy followed and took their seats.

"_Good_ morning to you too, Ino-_pig._ I see you still have your two bodyguards!" came a similar cheerful reply.

Naruto groaned.  
This is going to be a loooooong break!

While the strawberry blonde bickered with Ino, Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled fondly. She was one of those who acknowledged Naruto when they were small. Granted it was until an… incident happened, still, he appreciated her friendship.

"Stupid ice-prince with his council meeting!" Naruto cursed under his breath.

"Ne, Naruto!" Sakura tugged his sleeve. She smacked him softly at the back of his head.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" That seemed to bring the sun-kissed haired boy back to the reality.

Nursing his head, Naruto pouted-  
A little childishly.

"If only you listen to Sakura, Naruto. You're trouble_some_," muttered the genius Nara heir. Although he doesn't seem like it, Shikamaru actually has higher IQ than Sasuke.

If _only_ he put more effort into his studies, he would top Uchiha in their class.

"I- We asked if Sasuke told you anything about _special guests_ the Academy called for this Saturday?" the dazzling green eyes girl repeated her question. Mischievous smile played on her rose-petal lips.

"Why would he tell me?" Confusion.

Ino growled in irritation. "Because you share a room with him! Because he seems to tell you everything! Now spill it, _dunce_!"

"Ino!" Sakura hissed disapprovingly at Ino's calling of Naruto.

That nick can only be used by one person-

Naruto growled back at Ino. "No, Ino-chan. Sasuke does _not_ tell _everything_ to me. And even though we share a room, he's a very private person, you know that!"

"Fine, fine" Ino waved her hand dismissing Naruto's anger at her. "You just have to say 'No, I don't know-"

"No, I don't know," Naruto cut her off before she could say anything more. Dark blond eyebrow raised in challenge.

Ino pouted and turned away.  
She admitted defeat.

Especially when Sakura's there to back up Naruto, Ino knows she can't win.

'Stupid forehead-girl and her _friendship_. I bet she does this to get closer to Sasuke-kun. She's known me longer than she knows Naruto, dammit!'

**

* * *

Sorry to end it there, but that chapter ****does** end there. I'm practically new in publishing my story publically so I'd appriciate every review I'd get, but please, go soft on me -bowed slowly- And if you have confusion to the time frame, please highlight that, because this is a new style I'm experimenting and there will be another further flashback in the future. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

On the way back to class, Sakura walked with Naruto, since Ino had sped away beforehand, still fuming.

"Ne, Naruto… Are you sure Sasuke-kun didn't say anything about this coming Festival?" Hope.

Naruto scratched his head. Face scrunched up, thinking hard.

He shook his head. "Not that I remember anything of. Sakura-chan, you know he won't discuss Student Council matter with me, riiiight??"

Sakura sighed.

"You don't?" Shock was clear in his sky-summer eyes.

"Well… you seem to be his closest friend, Naruto. And you live with his family as well… I just assume… you know…"

Blue eyes widen.  
Followed by bark of laughter.

"Don't you laugh at me!" Sakura half-yell after a moment of hesitation.

Trying to suppress his laugher, Naruto almost chocked. Almost.

"Sakura-_hime_…" Naruto started, which brought pink tinges to Sakura's slight tan smooth face. That nickname never fails to bring blush to her.

"Sas's a very… umm.. how shall I put it… secretive and private person; well, apart from being all time prick like there's always something shoved up his as-" Smack!

"Ow!! Ok, ok!" Second time he nursed his head today. "Where were we? Oh yeah! He will _not_ speak of anything unless he sees it's worth discussing it with the likes of us! You _know_ that, Sakura-chan!

"Granted we're closer now because we share a room, but he's still the same prick, Sakura-chan"

Sakura opened up her mouth to say something but the hyperactive blond didn't realize this and keep on talking,

"But now that you mention it… He _was_ complaining something about the Festival-"

"He did?!" A squeal, oh joy!

"Mmm…" Naruto nodded knowingly, eyes shut in concentration. "It was something about having to give the opening speech at the Festival because Aki-sempai is sick. Well, I mean, _he_ being the Student Council _Vice President_ shouldn't complain that much. Let's face it, Sakura-chan, Sasuke _is_ the _youngest_ VP so far in the history of Konoha Gakuen, yeah? And when the President is sick, it is _his_ responsibility-_mmmph_!"

"Quiet already!" Sakura quickly pulled her hand as soon as she put it on the blonde's mouth. That made them stops walking.

"Now! _You_ said Sasuke didn't tell you anything about the Festival?" Hands at her hip.

"He didn't! He came back one night- last week and kept ranting- complaining, muttering about what a perfect timing for Aki-sempai to get sick! He just didn't want" -eyes rolled- "to give that speech."

"He's giving _the_ opening speech?!" Eyes wide as she could.

Silence.

"GYAH!!!" A squeal of joy! "That is SO cool!!!!"

And Sakura floated to the class.

That was one of the times when Naruto couldn't understand why people- _girls_ acted that way whenever Sasuke does something?

What do they _see_ in the Uchiha, anyway?

* * *

The door slammed. 

'That was the first!' Naruto's eyes widen when he saw Sasuke strode non-too gently passed him to his study table. The ebony haired teen almost slammed his books on the table.

Still standing, his fist clenched and unclenched repeatedly- almost painfully till his knuckles turned white.

Naruto cocked his head. What's up with the ice-prince?

"Hey, Sas, are you o-"  
"Shut up!" A hoarse whisper.  
"Wha-"  
"Just!- Just shut up for a while…

_please_…"

Naruto almost gapped at that.  
Uchiha Sasuke said _please_? And it almost sounded like a _desperate_ plea too. His gaze was directed towards the window, looking outside if there's any sign of the end of the world.

After what it seemed like 10 minutes, Naruto spoke, unable to contain himself from the heavy silence anymore.

He's not that type of guy.

"Fine… You are lucky that they put me in the same room as yours. I bet no other guys would be able to put up with your weird temper!"  
Sasuke abruptly turned at that. Face contorted with anger that he was trying so hard to suppress.  
Naruto wanted to voice out 'Go on! Unleash it onto me! That's what you always do anyway- pent up all your anger and rage to me, when I'm not even guilty'-

But he stopped when he saw Sasuke's black orbs.

There were so many emotions running across it.  
And Sasuke always keeps his emotions in check- be it on his face or in his eyes.

In the almost 6 years he's been a close friend to Sasuke, this was the first time he sees so much anger, confusion, pain, loath, rage, frustration, and most shockingly desperation in that midnight eyes.

Naruto wondered what happened during another meeting of Student Council with the professors for the Academy's 100th Year Festival.

There's only one subject- or one person to be more exact who could extract Sasuke from  
That kind of  
Anger

His baby blue eyes soften-  
Coaxing Sasuke to open up,  
To tell him.

"You can tell me, you know? We've been friends for a long time. And I think I understand you, Sas-"

"You don't understand." Black gaze directed towards the floor, as though trying to conceal the naked emotion he unintentionally showed. Black bang swayed gracefully with the motion, covering his eyes. Fist clenched.

"Not when you don't tell me."

Silence. Never has Naruto seen his best friend fidgeted so obviously before.  
He knows Sasuke was having a great battle within himself-

To tell  
or  
_not  
_to tell

"Why does he _have_ to come? Why does he have to ruin everything?

_Why_?" There's a desperation note in the almost inaudible whisper.

Naruto kept silence. If his knowledge about his good friend is good enough to read Sasuke, the boy himself would tell Naruto what's plunging his mind.

Well, with the right coaxing as well.

"Tell me why, Naruto?! Why must _everything_ be about him?!" Sharp gaze directed towards Naruto. He could only see rage now in Sasuke's eyes.

If one doesn't know Sasuke well enough, he or she wouldn't understand what Sasuke is ranting about. But this is Naruto- he's known this tall dark haired teen since he was small, being in the same school and class.

Then they've been on terms of friendship since they were 10.  
He has practically lived with Sasuke- being taken under the Uchiha's wings- ever since that _incident_.  
They even entered Konoha Gakuen together three years ago.

If anyone would have perfect understanding of Uchiha Sasuke,  
It would be Uzumaki Naruto.

And knowing that, Naruto understands only one person Sasuke's referring to; whom Sasuke spoke of with that kind of malice and rage-

Uchiha Itachi.

"What has Itachi-nii got to do with you this time?"

A flicker of disbelief crossed the black orbs for a second before rage took over again.  
"Everything! He's coming this Saturday if you must-fucking know!"

Frown. Naruto's eyes narrowed, thinking hard to match all the bits of puzzles Sasuke was dropping on him.  
What has Itachi got to do with the Festival anyway?

Granted he was once a student here- but that was quite some time ago. Even though the Festival is an open day, where parents- who can afford mainly- come, along with public people, as far as Naruto could remember, so far for the last 3 years they have been here, the Uchihas have never once stepped onto the Festival ground.

And that includes Itachi.  
So what makes him coming this coming Saturd-

Shit!

The _special guest!_

"Why are they inviting him? Why can't they call another film actor or band or some genius young professor like they've done in the past?"

It's a tradition that Gakuen Konoha invited special guests to the Festival. These people are usually high achiever young adults who are successful in their career.  
Most of them are geniuses and talented too.  
Or if not, those who have worked so hard to be at the top- where they are now.  
With the intention to aspire and inspire the young students of Gakuen Konoha - the best school in Japan- to strive for their best in everything.

Naruto could see it took Sasuke a lot of effort not to scream his lungs out to answer Naruto.

"Because this year is the Golden Jubilee- a special year, so they want _extra-special_ guest.  
Because they want to show other students that Gakuen Konoha is _nothing ordinary_;  
Because they are so proud that a prodigy graduated this academy and want to tell _everyone_ that!" Sasuke panted in anger.

"And who else fits that description other that Itachi?" Sasuke spat his older brother's name.

Naruto groaned inwardly.  
Why _does_ the Academy has to do this now? What a perfect timing!

The blonde knows that Sasuke hates- no, scratch that- loathes his brother very much. Still, that's not enough of a reason to rage like this.

Unlike every other student who enters Gakuen Konoha at the age of 10 or higher, Itachi was a special case. He was offered to join the Academy at the age of 8.  
Being a genius, he also graduated the Academy at the age of 14- 2 years younger than most students, and entered university soon afterward.

Now, at the age of 19, Uchiha Itachi is working in the Uchiha Corporation, while pursuing his PhD at the same time.

He's been offered to work with big companies such as Akatsuki after he graduated last year. And that created uproar in the news, of someone who is so young, barely 20 who is offered a high ranked job in a big firm.

But Uchiha will still be Uchiha. Itachi's loyal enough to turn the offer down and join the company which his ancestors have so hard build on.

From what Naruto knows, Itachi's in his final stage of setting up, hence directing the new sub-companies of Uchiha Corporation- the Sharingan Limited.

While the Uzumaki awed at this 'brother's' achievement, Sasuke has the exact opposite opinion.

"Conviniently, since I am the one giving the opening speech, they also want me to be the one to introduce him and read up his biography." Uchiha hissed.

Naruto felt like he could hit the head of the professors in charge of the Festival. That was a _very_ stupid- not to mention ridiculous decision to flaunt at Sasuke.  
Have they never heard of siblings' rivalry??!!

But then again, they maybe thought that Sasuke would be proud to have a brother like Itachi.

Naruto eyed his taller friend.

Nah! He shook his head mentally. That will never happen!  
'It's more like they are _rubbing_ it in his face…' Naruto groaned inwardly.

Naturally, having to graduate Gakuen Konoha at age of 14, it also means that Itachi was the Student Council _President_ at such a young age- the youngest President that the Student Council has ever had in the Academy history-

While Sasuke now is _only_ the the Vice President.

Not to mention that Itachi even skipped the Vice President rank and was voted as the position of President the year after he joined the Council.

'Yeah… they _purposely_ have to rub it in his face, huh?'

Seeing lack of response from Naruto, Sasuke strode roughly passed him.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. "Hey! Hey, wait up! Sasuke!" The blonde ran to catch up his friend who had just slammed the front door. Naruto shivered once he's outside. It was chilly. Running as fast as he can to catch up Sasuke's fast long strides, Naruto called him again. But the Uchiha heir ignored him. Finally, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto spun him around. "Where the hell do you think you are going?!"

"Leave me, alone, Uzumaki" Warning flashed in his eyes.

Uzumaki… Sasuke only called him that only when he's really pissed at Naruto's prank or when he really wants to be left alone.

But this time Naruto discarded the warning sign. Temper won't change anything now.

"Don't be an ass, Uchiha. It won't change a thing! You still have to give the opening speech, you still have to read his biography, you still have to introduce him and he is still coming.  
Deal with it. Not everything will bend at your will, Sasuke.

Grow up!"

Sasuke looked like he was about to retort that remark. But he just gapped for a few moments and then shut his mouth. And suddenly Naruto noted just how tired and wary Sasuke is. 'He's used up all his energy on his anger.' Sasuke looked away, shoulders a bit slumped.

"Just leave me alone, Naruto."

Naruto wished he could reach up to his friend, give him a hug and reassure Sasuke that it is okay. But he knows Sasuke wouldn't appreciate that;  
He's not used to that kind of affection-  
So, Naruto settled for the next best thing he could offer to comfort Sasuke- he wouldn't do as Sasuke told him, he wouldn't leave his best friend alone tonight.

"No. I won't do that."

Sasuke looked at him, ready to argue.

"Don't be stupid, Sas. It's almost 9 now and we have school tomorrow. I know you haven't had dinner yet, and I've cooked-" Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"I can cook something other than ramen, you know," Naruto pulled the Uchiha back into their residents building.

"Besides, I need you to help me with homeworks. Especially that science questions… Stupid science. I just don't understand why they need to…" On and on Naruto babbled about school works and some other random stuff while they went back to their studio-like resident unit and served Sasuke dinner.

Each unit has small kitchen at one corner, traditional square table to eat or do homeworks in the middle of the unit, two study tables- each for one student; and two single beds on the other side, near the window.

Sasuke's eyes momentarily soften at the blond whom he regards closest to him than any of his family member.

Even though he refused to admit it, he is thankful that the shorter teen came into his life.

He's like a soothing healing balm for his wound.

* * *

**I'd really appreciate if you could review, pls. I'd like to know if it's worth continuing. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.   
**(Flasback from present time- 8 years back. Age:10)

He always saw the blue eyed boy- whose blue eyes are so blue; it was almost like looking at the endless sky; which the blue were so vibrant with mischievousness, though sometimes he thought he saw flickers of pain or sadness in them-

He always saw the said boy- whose hair was so wild and messy bright yellow, like the _crayon_ yellow; like almost watching sun rays dancing atop of his head, almost creating an almost invisible halo-

He always saw the always-grinned and loud little bundle of energy;

Always seen him glancing or secretly looking at him.

And that always intrigued him as though why would the said boy- Uzumaki Naruto was his name, _right_?- always stealing shy glances; or growled or scowled in irritation when he was caught watching him.

At almost 10 years of age, Uchiha Sasuke was confused by this. And being an Uchiha he was, he didn't like the feeling of confusion- which he had no control over at.

Yet, he didn't try to make any effort to go to the said boy and ask _why_. Maybe it wasn't necessary.  
Maybe he just didn't want to know.  
Maybe he was just being anti-social.

Though, sometimes he did feel that the said boy could read him too perfectly; like in a way they shared an invisible, almost non-existent bond-

Which always made him ended up in confusion.  
Again.

So he ignored the said boy.  
Or glared at the said boy, annoyed.

Which the said boy unsurprisingly glared back.  
In the same annoyance.

**000**

Young Sasuke's lips curved upward, ever so slightly, looking at _brand new_ pocket watch he just received this morning- for getting extra-ordinary result in the recent school test.

A sudden shove from his back-  
A not-quite faraway rough, rude yell-  
A quick mutter, rushed, feared apologize-

And _the_ pocket watch slipped from his hands-

Smashing the school ground with full force.

Smile wiped out of his face, Sasuke's eyes widen. His head snapped towards the shocked boy who shoved his back, who was still very closely at his back-

And he met with an equally wide vibrant- shocked- blue orbs.

Wrath took over his usually controlled-self, "You BASTARD!" Punch directed straight towards the jaw of his 'enemy'.

Another.  
And another.  
While in his head scream 'that was my real first gift from Otou-san!' over and over again,  
So that it would be his fuel to smash the said boy into pulp for ruining his most treasured gift.

At first he froze. Never once he dared to pull prank, or even quirk the said boy with so much anger before.  
Even he knew better than to mess with an Uchiha.

But after a powerful- and it hurt too- hit upon his jaw, which he swear would dislocate his jaw, Naruto snapped and defended himself.

Every once a while, he attempted his own kicks and punch-  
Only to stop that certain black haired boy.

'It wasn't even my fault! And I said sorry already!' That seemed to fuel energy to defend and attack as well.

Students gathered around the two said boys, who one had started to have bloodied, split lip. Some cheered, while others stunned. At a certain corner, two particular young boys had equal smirk of triumph. Maybe they didn't have to beat one Uzumaki already, seeing how one Uchiha had done the job for them.

From far ahead, a scream and yell for stop came from a particular teacher who was just being told about the fight at school yard.

News about the fight travelled the school compound faster than an epidemic spread. Girls cooed at how cool young Sasuke was in fighting. Guys smirked at the said bruised Uzumaki; or talked about how _they_ would handle the fight.

Naruto skipped the first period- having being sent to the Infirmary for some First-Aid Kit session. Sasuke stepped into the first class- 20 minutes late, having to spend a good 15 minutes in the Principle Office, and also a good 2 minutes in the toilet to fix his appearance.  
Jaw clenched, he tucked the broken pocket watch carefully in his bag and headed to class.

"2 weeks detention after school?" Black brow rose as an equally black orb gaze at the other.

"Hn" was the only answer young Sasuke gave before turning his gaze towards outside the window as the driver drove the car drove later that evening.

"This is the first. What did you do?"

Growl. "What makes you think I started anything, aniki?"

"So, it _is_ a fight? With who? And if you didn't start it, did you provoke the boy?"

"He was the one who shoved me! And look at what he did?!" Young Sasuke snapped, roughly taken out the said ruin watch.

Itachi's brows rose again, amused at how vocal young Sasuke could be when he's angry. He picked the said pocket watch.

"I'll go and fix this tomorrow."

Silence. "Aaa," black soft bangs covered the younger Uchiha's eyes.

Silence.

"Please don't tell Otousan, aniki."

"Aaa.. but think about what happened today. Is it worth it to taint your record and got into fight over something so trivial?"

Silence.  
Unbeknown to the elder Uchiha, at the other side of car, a fist clenched.

'That watch is _not_ trivial!' His mind screamed.

**000**

There was a large crowd of students gathered just outside the school. Loud noise attracted more students to gather.  
And also the teachers.

A bright yellow messy haired boy glumly looked at his hands on his lap.  
A strawberry blond haired girl looked at her dainty hands in her laps too.

The only difference was, while the young boy had smears of blood on the side of his lips and temple, along with some purple bruises here and there; the young girl had streak of tears on her face, more threaten to come out any moment now from her bright green eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto," The principle started. "You just caused a commotion 3 days ago with your fight with Uchiha Sasuke. Now you are in a fight again-

Against some junior high students, over _this_ girl?"

Never in her life had Haruno Sakura felt so humiliated.

"They were _harassing_ her!" Came an angry, frustrated reply.

"And _that_ justify your fight?"

Clenched fists.

"Add another 2 weeks on your detention, Uzumaki-san. And Haruno-san, I'm going to have to call your okasan. A word of advice though, if you do not want this to happen again, please behave yourself, young lady."

And they were dismissed.

The next day, the said young Uzumaki Naruto didn't come to school.

**000**

Iruka-sensei's face scrunched up- worried and frustrated. Including today, this was the 3rd day Naruto didn't come to school, hence missing 3 days of his detention.As much as it frustrated him that that particular student of his got into a fight twice in the same week, he couldn't help to worry over his absence from school.

Either Naruto purposely skipped school, or something really did happen.

And Naruto's guardian didn't have any contact number as well.

Iruka sighed as he looked at the younger Uchiha who was serving his detention. Maybe he ought to take some action now.

At the end of young Sasuke's detention period, Iruka gathered a pile of books and called the younger boy.

On top of the books, he placed a piece of address and looked at Sasuke. "Please do me a favour, Sasuke. Take these homeworks to Naruto's house and ask him to come to school tomorrow if he doesn't want to be in trouble anymore."

Sasuke was about to argue why was he chosen, why couldn't the brown haired teacher do it himself?

As though reading the boy's mind, Iruka spoke, "I have to go on a meeting in 10 more minutes. It would last me at least 3 hours. I'd really appreciate your help, Sasuke-kun. I'll even take off 2 days of your detention if you do me this favour- take it as a payment to run this errand for me."

Half-heartedly, Sasuke nodded.  
He really didn't want to face the one who smashed his most treasured possession.

Itachi asked the driver to stop when they reached the right address. Both brothers got out of the car and looked at the particular medium-sized house.

A boy- wearing an orange shirt and had bright blond hair quickly ran outside and placed the black bag of trash into the big green trash-bin before running back inside the house, shutting the door with soft click.

The boy didn't even notice the black Mercedes parked near the front of his house.

Young Sasuke looked at his aniki, face a bit confused. 'What an idiot' he snickered at the lack of attention the blond paid to his surrounding. Itachi walked slowly into the small front yard, silently ushering Sasuke to walk in front of him. The younger one trotted and did just that.

Just as Sasuke was about to press the bell, a soft thump was heard from inside the house, followed by a soft cry. Both brothers looked at each other.

"You deep-shit! I told you specifically not to touch that! Now look at what you have done!" Slap!

"Not only had you caused trouble at school! You just have to bring your fucked-up luck into this house as well, dontcha?!" Another thump against the wall, followed by soft rattles of the wooden planes.

Itachi quickly peered though the dusty netted window nearby, eyes widen at the sight. Inside, a large bulky man had lifted the blond boy off the floor, pressing his large palm onto the blonde's tanned neck, back pressing the wall.

"Sasuke, go inside the car and call up the police with my handphone. Give them this house address and said there's an attempted murder. Ask Taka-san to come here and help me out. Go!" There was urgency in Itachi's whisper, so Sasuke quickly did just as he was told.

Itachi pressed the bell and waited for the furious bulky man to come out before he took the guy with a painful punch. Taka, the built butler tackled the bulky man in the house, just as Itachi yelled at him to do so.

Almost 7 minutes later, police cars were seen at the compound. An ambulance arrived 5 minutes afterwards, carrying unconscious certain blonde boy.

**000**

Most heads turned to look at the head of Uchiha clan as he walked smoothly across the first floor of the hospital. Still clad in expensive business suit, the man went up the elevator to the floor where both of his sons were at.

"Otou-sama," Itachi greeted and nodded to his father. Next to the 14 years old young lad was the Chief Inspector of the Police Force.

The two men shook hands. "Thank you for dropping by, Uchiha-sama."

"My sons are not in trouble, are they?" Deep voice asked.

The Chief shook his head. "No, in fact they are a help in this investigation. I'll just have to ask a couple of questions more to your elder son, and then they can go home."  
The Uchiha head nodded and waited, he preferred to do it here rather than at the Police Station. After all, young Sasuke was still a bit shaken with what he witnessed about one hour ago.

A strong hand was placed onto his shoulder. Sasuke startled and looked up, only to see the black depth of his father's gaze. "Good job, Sasuke." Sasuke tried to smile at that, but faltered.

"Otou-sama, may I have a word with you?" Itachi came into the room where the blond boy was placed and softly spoke to his father. Both men went out of the room as Sasuke eyed them and shifted his gaze only the lying form on the bed next to his chair.

From up close, Sasuke could see three deep healing scars on each side of the boy's cheek, some old and new bruises on his face and hands as well as the cut on his lips, which Sasuke recognised as his doing last week.

He felt uncomfortable with the sudden guilt that rose inside his chest.

Meanwhile Sasuke could hear murmur and soft deep voices from outside the room.

"It will be a shame to waste such potential," Itachi said.

His father nodded. "Orphanage may not be the best surrounding for a kid like him. And I presume he has to transfer school as well?"

Itachi nodded, "One nearer to the Orphanage. He's already in the best school around here, and with the same class as Sasuke at that. This change won't be the best for Naruto-kun, I think." A pause.

"Besides, I think it would do Otouto good, having a company with him in the house. A competition too.  
And I'll be returning to the Academy soon too.  
Also, less time with Sasuke when I start university next year." Itachi recalled his otouto's retaliation in the black eyes when the Chief stated that Naruto would be moved into the Orphanage as soon as he's released from the hospital.

"Otou-sama, you mentioned about setting up the Uchiha Foundation and Scholarship for selected potential students. Perhaps Naruto-kun could be the first recipient."

"The data hasn't been finalised yet, Itachi. It would take at least a year to put it into action," His father reminded him.

"Then maybe Naruto-kun could become a test-run for your proposition?" the younger Uchiha suggested.

The CEO and President of the Uchiha Corporation nodded.

"Besides, Okaasan would be happy to have another child to feed upon," Itachi said as the Chief Inspector joined them.

"I'll consider it," the father promised.

"What happened to his guardian now?" The clan head addressed the Chief. The police noted that the wealthy man has been informed of Uzumaki's condition.

"The man has been arrested, for child abuse and paedophile. He's been stripped from guardianship of Uzumaki Naruto-san"

"Paedophile?" The elder man asked with distaste. If Itachi was shocked at the latest info, he clearly wiped it off his face.

"Nothing major, and no penetration based on the examination and tests. But the marks and signs are still there, quite obviously too, I might add."

"When will he be released?"

"If things go well, I'd say in two days."

The black haired man nodded- a thank you sign as well as understood gesture.

"Go and call your brother, Itachi."

Itachi walked behind his father to get Sasuke, who was still in the hospital room. But not before hearing his father's "Please inform the hospital to bill Uzumaki Naruto-san's expenses into the Uchiha account. And if I'm to request for guardianship over the boy, who should I refer too?"

Itachi let the small smile played onto his lips.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. And if you don't mind, review pls:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**(Still on flashback 8 years ago. Age:10)

He heard rather than saw the shock gasp coming from Umino Iruka-sensei after he passed the official letter from the Police Department that morning, before the school officially started.

Later that morning, a police car was seen parked at the school yard, which attracted most students. Haruno Sakura was one of them, biting her nails in worried gesture. Somehow she had the feeling that the presence of the justice force in the school area was associated with certain blonde student;  
Who still until today was absent from school.

"Sasuke-kun!" The strawberry blond girl called him up during the break.

Sasuke waited patiently for his classmate to come to him.

"Ano… Do you know what happen to Naruto?" She asked as soon as she stood in front of him.

Young Sasuke shrugged, debating whether to tell the girl or not; not that she –nor him before this- cared about one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Why do you ask me?" he looked at her sharply. _'Why do you care about his whereabout?'_

"Uh… it's just that you were supposed to serve detention with him… So I thought…  
I haven't thanked him for his help yet … and I haven't apologized to him for getting him into troubles last week" She added softly, eyes looking at the ground, still embarrassed to talk about the fight that was caused by her recklessness.

There was a heavy pause before young Sasuke spoke again, "I'm going to visit him in the hospital after school. You can come if you want to."

Young Sakura's eyes widen before letting a gasp out. She was about to express a loud shock exclamation if not for Sasuke's warn to shut her up with a sharp voice of "Don't even make a scene with it!"

Sakura dumbly nodded and they agreed to meet after school.

"Sakura-chan!! You came!" A loud excited voice greeted them. Sasuke visibly flinched at the ear-piercing exclamation.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Came a concern question from the girl.

Naruto grinned widely and nodded enthusiastically. "I'm as healthy as I can be!"

"What happened, Naruto? Why are you in hospital? Sasuke-kun refused to say anything"

"Well… eto…" Loss at words, Naruto wasn't sure what to tell her.

He didn't know what to tell.

Seeing the discomfort in the boy, Sakura changed the topic. 'Maybe that's a private matter' she reasoned when she realized that bruises and cuts were more prominent and increased in number compared to when she last saw him.

'_And that whiskered marks… Look__s deep too…'_

"I want to apologize for getting you into trouble, Naruto. And thank you for defending me," She said as traces of salty tears started to form.

Naruto looked up at her- shocked. "Sakura-chan…"

"If it makes you any better, my mom grounded me for two weeks!" Sakura forced a big smile.

Naruto gaped. "But it was not even your fault!"

"Of course it is!" She insisted. Then her voice dropped a few notches, "I must have been humiliating myself openly… flirting with them…"

"Sakura-chan…  
You are beautiful as you are, Sakura-chan! They would come to you even if you didn't make any move!"

"Naruto…" She was speechless. "Arigato…" She whispered.

Silence.

"Besides, it doesn't matter anymore." Two heads snapped to look at the boy who looked intently at the white sheet pooling in his lap.

"I… I'm transferring school soon. You have to take better care of yourself, Sakura 'cos I won't be around to watch over you anymore."

"W-What do you mean?" Sakura's voice quivered.

Naruto scratched his back softly. "Eto… Since my um.. Guardian is no longer around, I'll be transferred back into the Orphanage.  
Our school is quite a distance, so umm.. I'll be transferring to a school nearby."

Even young Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction, if not more.

"I'm sure some people would be glad, so it's okay! After all, with the loser's gone, no more fighting on the school ground, ne?" He smiled brightly.

_Too_ brightly.

A heavy and uncomfortable silence again.

Sakura suddenly sniffed loudly and quickly wiped away the tears. She smiled carefully and took out three apples from inside her book bag.

"Do you want some apple?"

Naruto nodded cheerfully.

**000**

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned and saw the 'pink' haired girl running softly towards him.

"Are you going to visit Naruto again today?"

Sasuke shook his head. It was almost a habit for the past two days that Sakura followed him to the hospital to visit Naruto before going home.  
And the three of them avoided the depressing topic about Naruto transferring school.

"No?"

"He's been released out of the hospital."

"Oh…" Sakura dreaded this moment.

"He's staying at _my_ house," Young Sasuke stated.

It took a moment before the reality of the words seeped into her mind. "He what?" She was almost afraid to hear the answer- afraid that she heard him wrong.

"He's staying at my house. Otousan requested guardianship for Naruto"

Sakura blinked a few times before her lips broke into a wide smile.

"So he won't be transferring school?"

He shook his head, soft black bangs swayed lightly.

…

"Gyah! Isn't that wonderful, Sasuke-kun?!"

**000**

Naruto looked in awe at the luxurious décor of the Uchiha Manor. Never in his life had he imagined to live in a house like this.

"Come Naruto-kun," Itachi ushered him softly up the stairs, while Taka followed closely behind with a small luggage and box of Naruto's school books.

"This is my room, and across there is the Master bedroom," He pointed to the large oak doors across the small second living room upstairs.

"Sasuke's room is here, and we've placed you across him.  
Now, next to your room and opposite mine is the study room for both of you. The rooms next to yours and Sasuke's are the guest rooms." Itachi led Naruto into his _own_ new room.

Naruto stared excitedly at his room. A queen sized bed draped in red spiral pattern comforter in the middle of the room, a small study table with book rack at one corner, a dresser and full length mirror opposite it, on which if you slide the mirror, there's a closet behind it.

Naruto stared at another two doors, each at the wall to his right and left confusedly.

"This door," Itachi walked to the one in between the full length mirror and study table, "is the door to the toilet. You can also access this toilet from the study room next door," He pointed to the other door from inside the toilet.

Naruto nodded. _'Cool!'_

"And this door," the taller Uchiha walked across to the other door next to the bed, "is your own bathroom"

Naruto peeked inside and grin got wider. He even has his _own_ bathroom!

"This used to be another guestroom, but mother insists that you take this room. There's another toilet and bathroom outside, at the end of this hall for the other two guest rooms.  
I don't see any reason for you not to use it if you want to."

Naruto could only nod. He was too excited to speak.

"You may arrange your stuff. I'll leave you to do that. Come down when you're done; we'll eat lunch and Okaasan will take us into the city to buy some more school uniform and equipments for you," The older one ordered the younger boy.

Naruto nodded, smile never left his lips.

"Ano..!" Naruto started as Itachi moved towards the door. He turned to Naruto and quirked his eyebrow.

"Thank you… Itachi-san"

Itachi smiled a little and nodded. "You can call me niisan if you want."

Naruto's eyes widen at that. "Eto.. what does Sasuke call you?"

"Aniki" A pause.

"Can I call you Itachi-nii, then?"

"Hai."

"A-and can I-"

"You can call our mother Okaasan too. You can address our Father as Otou-sama, that's what Sasuke and I address him." Itachi cut him off, as though reading Naruto's mind.

If it was possible for his eyes to widen, it did. "Hai!" Naruto bowed, a sign of gratitude.

"Naruto-kun, you have great potential. Otou-sama sees that and believes that in you. Do not disappoint him.

Show it to him that you're a good investment."

"Hai!"

When Itachi closed his door with a soft click, Naruto ran to the wide Victorian-styled window across the room and stared outside, at the magnificent lawn below him.  
Guess luck was still at his side, huh?

He turned to see the small square coffee table with a bedroom lamp on it, next to the wide bed. 'My alarm clock would be placed there!' He decided.

Then he turned to his left- his _own_ study table!

**000**

Young Sasuke knocked on the door opposite him. The door opened with soft squeak and Naruto peeked his head out.

"Can I come in?"

Naruto quickly straighten up and opened the door wide enough for Sasuke to enter. He noted the pile of books and papers Sasuke carried.

The dark haired boy placed the pile onto Naruto's study table and turned to face the new owner of the room. Sasuke realized that a few paper and plastic bags at a corner and quirked his eyebrow.

"Uh… your mother took me shopping today," He said awkwardly, gulping, waiting for Sasuke's response. They were out shopping until almost dinner time; and by the time they got back, Sasuke had already buried himself in his room.

Sure enough, dinner was awkward. He still has yet to learn the right usage of the entire cutlery. Naruto envied Sasuke who ate without hesitation and gracefully too at that. Otou-sama didn't seem to mind, instead asked Sasuke to teach Naruto the necessary stuff if he needs it. Sasuke nodded to the order.

"Those are notes and homeworks for the past week. You can call me if you need anything. You have two days to catch up, Uzumaki."

The Uchiha turned to go, but Naruto grabbed his wrist.

At the slight glare Sasuke gave him, Naruto quickly let go of his hands.

"Ano.. I'm sorry about your watch last week. I didn't mean to ruin it," he whispered.

Silence.

"It's okay. Aniki already fixed it."

After a few seconds, Sasuke walked towards the door.

"Sasuke," Naruto called again.

"Arigato.."

A pause. "Aaa"

And Naruto smiled in relief.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! I had to get the sequel of Kitten out of my system.  
Standard disclaimer applies. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5  
**(Still on flashback 8 years ago. Age:10) 

The black Mercedes dropped the two boys at the school gate the next Monday morning. When both came out, some student gawked at the most unlikely couple.  
'Since when does Naruto become _the_ Uchiha Sasuke's friend?' However, the two were oblivious to people's scrutiny.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" There was a wave from familiar pale pink haired girl when they turned to look at her.

"Naruto! I heard that you won't be transferring school! And that you're staying at Sasuke-kun's house?!"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Hai, Sakura-chan."

"Does that mean that you and Sasuke are now brothers?"

Naruto laughed. "No! Not really. His parents are my guardians. They didn't really adopt me, so I could still use my family name."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "But still, you're living under the same roof as Sasuke-kun! Mou! I'm jealous of you!" Sakura pouted cutely. Naruto laughed. Sasuke suddenly had the urge to fight heat that started to crawl up his high cheekbone at that comment.

"You can come and see my new room! Sasuke helped me a little on Saturday."

A squeal of joy. A trip to Sasuke-kun's _house_.

"Ne, Sasuke… she can come to see my room, right?"

"It's _your_ room, dobe"

Shock ran through Naruto. Soon he half yelled to the Uchiha, "Shut it, teme! I know it's my room!"

"Then invite her if you like," Sasuke smirked and walked passed them.

"I just thought that it would be appropriate to ask the owner of the house, you prick!"

Sasuke ignored him and walked into the building.

From then on, an initially awkward conversation built up and blossomed into wonderful friendship.  
Sasuke started to let Naruto more into his life.  
Naruto started to trust people around him more willingly.  
Sakura appreciated friendship more than she has ever had before.

**000**

It was towards the end of school year. The weather started to get hotter and sticky.

Summer break was coming.

Naruto stayed back at school to finish up his project with Sakura. Sasuke was done with his. He shook his head in disbelief to know that Naruto yet again left his project up to the last minute-  
Especially when he had numerous times reminded the blonde.

Sasuke snickered. Maybe that was just another trick to get Sakura to help him. That _idiot._

Instinct was what Sasuke believed in. So when he had the urge to check the mail box- after seeing the postman dropped a few parcels and letters into their mail box- he did so without much question.

His heart beat quickened as soon as he saw a thick A4 sized letter addressed to _him_.

With an emblem of _Gakuen Konoha_.

Urging himself to act normally, he held the excitement that started to bubble up poisonously inside his heart.

Placing other letters at the high marble table near the main door, Sasuke climbed the stairs as fast as he could into his room.

Unceremoniously he tore the letter up and pulled out white sheet of paper.

_Dear Uchiha Sasuke-san,  
__Congratulation! We are pleased to offer you a place in Gakuen Konoha. Please find attached are the documents for details of the Academy admission._

For the first time in years, Sasuke broke into a full grin. He's been accepted into the best full boarding Academy in the whole entire Japan!  
And on the First Call for the first years as well!

Unlike most schools, Gakuen Konoha's first year entry is in Year 6. They received applicants from all over Japan, and only select a small number of students each year. It is all based on Academic performance.  
Characteristic building and extra curricular work would be built later on in their Academic Year. They have special tasks and classes for that.

The first 2 weeks of school, which will start in late summer- earlier than most schools in Japan start- would be Screening Weeks. For which, they would reselect and send out Second Call to other applicants whom they think suited.

Another 2 weeks of screening, re-selection and then the Academic Year start.

They might start a week later than other school, but they produce the best results every year.

Sasuke couldn't hide his excitement anymore.  
He picked up the phone inside his room and started to dial his Father's number.

Halfway through, the youngest Uchiha stopped. He'd want to tell him face to face. He'd want to see face to face of his Father's reaction.

_An Uchiha must know how to control his excitement, or any type of emotion._

So he'd wait patiently until his Father came back from school. He'd want for Otousama to be the first to know. So, Sasuke settled for the next thing that he knew would at least alleviate him from getting over excited- homeworks. Keeping the Offer letter neatly in his drawer, Sasuke pulled his book bag and pulled out the homeworks Iruka-sensei has assigned them.

Later on a "Tadaima!" rang in the house.

Sasuke's head shot up at the 'I'm home' announcement made by his friend. After living with the blond for more than half a year, that routine seemed to be perfectly embedded in the Uchiha Manor.

At least to his ears, and the blond's.

"Okaeri" Sasuke smiled, for a moment he has forgotten his vow to let Otousama to be the first one to know of Gakuen Konoha's offer. He really wanted to tell Naruto.

At this, he suddenly felt like his stomach dropped.  
A sinking feeling as he realized the impact of his decision.  
He felt bile rose up his throat. He forcefully pushed it down, and will the colour to come back onto his now-white pale skin.

Non-too gently footsteps run up the stairs.

Sasuke turned slowly back onto his work.

"Sasuke?" Blond mess of hair peeked inside his room.

"What?" The words came out harsher than he intended. Quickly he regretted it, but did nothing about it.

"Geez, what's up with you now? You seemed fine this afternoon. Anyway, Sakura-chan's coming later this evening to ask some questions in Maths, is that okay?"

"Hn"

"Okay!" Sasuke felt rather than saw Naruto's wide foxy-like grin. "I'll go and call her that she can come at 5, yeah?"

Sasuke just nodded, not trusting his voice to speak up more-

For he felt his eyes suddenly _burnt_. Sasuke closed his eyes, willing the burn to cease.

'Dammit! Why do I feel like _shit_?' He refused to admit the sudden blurry tears that threaten to fall. Tipping his head up, he blinked a few time, willing the tears to disappear. After what it felt like hours of contemplating his decision, he stood up and opened up the drawer and pulled out the Offer Letter. Searching for a particular number, he jotted it down in his Daily Planner.

'Tomorrow. I'll call them tomorrow.'

He had decided.

**000**

It was exactly on the same date, a year after that when a phone rang in the upstairs study room. Both Sasuke and Naruto were in there, finishing up one of their last assignments before the exam started.

"Pick up the phone, Sasuke," Naruto ordered without lifting his head up.

"You pick it," Sasuke replied nonchalantly with his gaze still fixed on the computer, fingers smoothly pressing the keyboard.

"Bah! The phone's next to you, prick!" Naruto slammed the pen on the table, sending shivers down the wooden legs.

With grace an Uchiha has, Sasuke's pale hand moved to pick up the phone, eyes still fixed on the flat screen.

"_Moshi moshi. Hai_. Studying… _Iie.._ Hn.. Yeah… Aaa.. See you. Bye"

Naruto rolled his eyes- Typical Uchiha Sasuke's conversation on the phone. 'He's never the vocal one, is he?'

"Who was that?"

"Sakura."

"Eh?"

"She's coming at 4."

"Why?"

Sasuke shrugged. He didn't really care. Sakura has always come to their place to study anyway. That was something new ever since Naruto stayed at the Uchiha Manor.  
Okaasan seemed to be more cheerful too, having someone who would join her talking about everything- mostly girly stuff. Naruto was... surprisingly good at gossipping, much like a girl.

Sasuke smirked at that.

Sharp at 4 o'clock, the bell rang. Sakura was hiding something behind her back when Naruto opened up the door. "Come in, Sakura-chan!" Naruto led the girl to the kitchen.

"We're taking a break. Sasuke's making peanut-butter sandwich and I'm waiting for my ramen to cook. You'd like some?"

Sakura nodded, "That would be nice. But I don't think I'll have ramen though."

"Eh? Why not?"

"It won't be long before dinner. Just something light, Naruto."

"You're not on diet, are you, Sakura-chan?" His eyes narrowed in conspiracy.

Sakura lightly glared at him. "That's not the way to talk to a girl, y'know? It's very rude!"  
Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Sasuke-kun," The girl greeted the young boy when he's in her range of sight.  
Sasuke nodded to her and handed her a glass of apple juice. "Arigato," She thanked him.

"Eh? What's that you're hiding?" Naruto pointed to the parcel that Sakura held with one hand at her back.

"That's the reason I come here!" She chirped cheerfully.

"Look!" She showed the parcel proudly to both of her close friends.

Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction, went unnoticed by Sakura and Naruto. His jaw suddenly painfully clenched while he tried to wipe any sort of emotion from his eyes and face. Naruto on the other hands look at the parcel confusedly and scratch his head.

"It's a letter… So?"

"Not just _any_ letter, baka! _Look_!" Sakura pointed to the emblem at the top left hand side corner of the parcel.

"Ga-ku-en Ko-no-ha. Konoha _Academy_?" Naruto asked aloud.

"Yup!" Her eyes curved as she grinned widely. "I got an offer to enter Gakuen Konoha! Isn't that cool??"

"Eh?!!"

"It's the _best_ Academy in the whole Japan. And they only select the best from the best too! I was competing with students from all over Japan! Naruto, do you know what it means?"

"Uh… that you're very smart?" He hoped that was the answer she was looking for.

"Right! And I'll show that Ino-pig that she's _not_ the only one who was offered!" Naruto sighed in relief. Sakura seemed to grow a habit of shoving him, or slapping the back of his head if he answered her wrongly.

"Ino?"

"Oh, she was my best friend who went to a different school before. She got an offer last year, and since that she's been snobbish. I mean, it's her fault that she didn't tell me that we have to apply for it! And I thought the offer will come just like that, that sneaky snob!"

Naruto's eyes widen when the realization hit him. No wonder it sounded so familiar!

"Sasuke, didn't Itachi-nii go to that school?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura's eyes widen at that. "Your brother went there?! _Sugoi!_ I didn't know that, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn… It's not a big deal, anyway." He looked away, shielding anger in his eyes.

"So he's not in Konoha Gakuen anymore?"

Naruto shook his head. "Itachi-nii graduated last year. We went there for the ceremony. It was such a cool place, Sakura-chan!"

"Really?" Sakura was getting excited.

"Un!" Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

Silence. It turned more uncomfortable each minute.

"Sooo… Does that mean that you won't go to school with us anymore?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Sakura's smile was suddenly gone from her face. "I.. uh.. I haven't thought of that actually…" Silence again.

"Sasuke, say something! She's going to study somewhere else!" Naruto threw his hands in the air, suddenly frustrated.

"When will you go?" Both Sakura and Naruto snapped their head to Sasuke's direction.

"What the hell?! You're supposed to convince her to stay here!"

"Naruto…" Sakura looked at her friend, touched. She never thought that Naruto would react this way to the good news.

She never thought he would want her to stay.

Sasuke shrugged. "She deserves to go, usuratonkachi."

Sakura smiled sadly. She wanted to go, really really badly.  
But she also wanted to stay with her close friends.

This would be a really tough decision. Either way, she would break somebody's heart with her decision. Her mother was so happy when she told her the news. Now she's thinking what would her mother feel if she said she didn't want to go anymore?

"Then why can't we go with her?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke nursed bridge of his nose, willing the headache that started to form to fade away. 'Idiot!' He accidentally said that out loud.

"Stop calling me an idiot, _teme_!"

The black eyes rolled. The owner sighed before explaining, "You have to apply, just like what Sakura said before. Then they will select you based on your academic result. That's how you got offered, _dobe_."

Naruto growled. "Then why the hell didn't we apply?!"

Sasuke shrugged. Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner. I thought… I thought that maybe you would have applied without telling me first… After all, Sasuke-kun's always the top in our class. And you Naruto... You live in the same house, so naturally…"

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke's jaw clenched. He hated to see the guilty look on Sakura's face.

There was heavy silence for a few moments before Naruto brightened up. "I know!" Both heads look up to him. "Why don't all _three_ of us apply next year?!" He suggested.

"Sakura's got her offer already, idiot."

"That doesn't mean she can't apply again, can she?"

"You would hold her back just because of that? Don't be a selfish bastard, Naruto."

"Why you…!"

"Stop it! Both of you stop!" Sakura looked at them painfully. She hated to see them both argued. "I... I'll talk to my parents first. Maybe that is indeed a good idea, Naruto. I-I don't want to go without you guys."

Naruto looked down at the tiles. "I don't mean to sound selfish, Sakura-chan. But… you've been such a good friend that I… I can't imagine school days without you..."

Sakura smiled at that. At least she knew she's appreciated much by the blonde.

"I better go now. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow, ne?"

"Hai."

* * *

**I'm going on a vacation on Monday but I'll post up one (or two if I have the time) chapter/s before I go. Also, I'll be posting another long story (SasuNaruSasu) on this weekend as well. You can check that out too if you want- it will have a very different plot and style from this one.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Unbeta'ed.  
Naruto and co don't belong to me.  
And, we've come to the middle of the story

* * *

**

**Chapter 6  
**(Still flashback- 7 years ago. Age:11) 

Later that night, Naruto found himself lying diagonally on blue surface of the queen sized bed belonging to non-other than a certain black haired boy. The said owner was comfortably sitting on a bulky comfy single seated couch next to the bed, face buried in a thick book; legs propped onto the bed, which landed next to Naruto's hips.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto shook the boy's toe with his finger.

"Mm?"

"Was I being selfish before? With Sakura-chan?"

"Hn"

Naruto sighed. "I don't want her to go, you know. She's one of those who actually cared to be my friend."

Sasuke snorted. _You are being sentimental, dobe_. Naruto growled at his friend's sarcastic remark.

After a while Naruto sat up, feet dangling at the edge. He swayed them gracefully, face turning to the boy who was still intently reading the thick _old _book.

"Why didn't you apply, Sas?"

Sasuke just shrugged and lifted his shoulder slightly.

"Come on! Just put the damn book down for a while and answer me!" Naruto shifted so that he could snatch the book away from Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled lightly and put the book on his lap. "I don't know, okay? The thought just didn't cross my mind."

"But Itachi-nii went there. _Surely_ you must have thought about it, right?"

"Just leave it, Naruto!" Sasuke snapped and picked up his book again.

Naruto shut his mouth for a good 15 seconds, then he growled, "What is it with you acting like a real bastard every time Itachi-nii came into the subject?!"

"Hn"

"Sasuke! Don't even try to turn around, bastard!" Naruto snatched the book away.

Sasuke's face contorted in anger. "Don't push your luck, Uzumaki!" He hissed. "Either give my book back or get out of my room!"

Naruto regretted making him angry. He really hated it when Sasuke used that kind of tone. It reminded him of his former foster parents. Naruto shivered and pushed the thought at the back of his mind.

"Fine!" He shoved the book back into Sasuke's face.

A moment later he plopped back down on the bed, taking in the strong scent on the comforter.  
It smelled like Sasuke.

Naruto turned onto his stomach, fished a pillow and buried his head into it. 'Smells like Sasuke too,' he smiled, liking the scent as he inhaled deeply, eyes started to lull into peaceful slumber.

Not long after that, a toe poked his rib. "Mmmm?!" came a muffle reply.

"If you want to sleep, go to your room, Naruto."

"Mmm…" He buried his head into the pillow more.

"I mean it."

"Gimme a second…" came almost incoherent reply.

Sasuke continued reading. He was about to nudge the blonde again after two minute when Naruto turned his head to him, blue eyes intently looking at the obsidian.

"Can we apply for it next year?" Sasuke knew it was a serious question.

"Why would you want to?"

Naruto turned to lie on his side, so that he could face Sasuke more comfortably in his position.

"I don't know… Sakura-chan really wants to go… I mean, it won't hurt for us to go too, right? After all, it _is_ the best school in Japan. I'm sure Otou-sama wouldn't object to it, doncha think?"

Sasuke put his book for a while, eyes mirroring that he's in deep thought.

'And Itachi-nii's graduated too. At least Sasuke won't have any _inferiority complex_' Naruto added silently in his head. He almost rolled his eyes at that thought.

"You really sure?" The question jolted him back into reality.

"Yeah, why not?"

"They select the cream of the cream, Naruto. If you're up to the challenge, I'd say you better start concentrating on your studies and get _excellent_ result in every test."

Naruto's eyes turned into slits, blue almost hidden beneath his lids. "Are you implying that I'm not capable, teme?"

Sasuke smirked; a challenge.

"You're ON, Sasuke-teme! I'll show you I can kick your ass! We're going to Gakuen Konoha in _no_ time!"

**000  
**(Fast Forward to Flashback- 3 years ago. Age:15)

That was how it began. Naruto chuckled at the memories. It always amazes him at how he could calm the storm in Sasuke's eyes, and then their conversation turned into an aloof one.

Maybe he does have a special gift that Kakashi-sensei told him quite some time ago.

Naruto snorted.

'Yeah, right! Special gift?! Where did _that_ come from?' he said sarcastically in his head.

He opened the small photo album and let his thought wondered into the memory lane.

Sakura had decline the offer and re-applied with him and Sasuke the next year- which not surprisingly the three of them were offered a place each. Otousama was proud that his investment thought far ahead into getting into Gakuen Konoha, that he hired a private tutor for Naruto and Sasuke. Later on, Sakura joined them.

He chuckled loudly at the thought when they found out that Kakashi-sensei, their private tutor was actually Gakuen Konoha's professor who took a year off to finish up his thesis.

Hands flipped through the album and smiled fondly at the pictures of the family trip down to Perth, Australia. The Uchiha head took his family, including Naruto on the 3 weeks break into the Aussie outback to celebrate Sasuke and Naruto's entrance into Gakuen Konoha and an excuse for Itachi to get away from his university work.

Actually, 2 of the three weeks holidays were business meeting that the Uchiha head had to go to.

That was the first time Naruto was on a plane, and overseas. He was trying so hard not to be over-excited of the prospect travelling out of Japan. But the Uchihas didn't show any embarrassment every time he went overboard at something that interested him so much. In fact, Okaasan and Itachi-nii seemed to be more than glad to answer his endless questions.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, or face scrunched up comically at all the _funny_ questions Naruto asked.

And from that trip, Naruto learned that to learn English was something useful in the future. He had set his mind over something.

He then grinned proudly at the pictures of his first days in the Academy which situated in the beautiful surrounding of Kyoto. Otou-sama had to go on business trip, so Okaasan and Itachi sent the two boys.

He was again over-excited to the fact that they would be taking the _shinkan-sen_ to depart for Kyoto. Always when he was at one of the _sen _station and saw the slowed _shinkansen_ passed by, he longed to board onto one.  
Sasuke snorted when he acted all childish like a tourist when they boarded the bullet train; but inside, Naruto knew Sasuke was excited too, in his own silent way.  
They used the plane to get to Kyoto before.

His eyes roamed at the many pictures of the barren unit when the boys both came into it.  
'I bet they put us both in the same unit because of the Uchiha name… Wonder if Otousama pays more with this kind of arrangement…'

No doubt that the Academy offers places to the top of the cream students. But that doesn't hide the fact that half of the Academy's population are sons and daughters of the rich and famous people around Japan; international people even.

'Look at Neji-_sempai_,' he thought of the long black haired senior of his, who is also in the Student Council.

'He's father's a politician, and I heard that his uncle's company is a long-time rival to Uchiha Corporation' He thought of the boy who'd be in the band performance for the Festival. Naruto almost laughed at the irony of the situation- a politician dad and rocker son. He shuddered at that.

Nevertheless, Hyuga Neji was Hyuga clan's prodigy who topped his class in everything.

And the arrival of Uchiha Sasuke seemed to threaten his place. Naruto sighed. He just wished that the two teens would reconcile soon.

'Both are too stubborn for their own good.'

Naruto got shivers again, anxious to see what was going to happen when Itachi comes. He hated to see edgy Sasuke- which the tall teen had become ever since his blowed-up rage last night.

But at the same time, Naruto couldn't wait to see Itachi again. The eldest Uchiha seldom came home for summer break, and even if he did, it was only for a short one or two weeks, always eager to go back to Tokyo University to finish up his course.

Now that he is working, maybe he would see his niisan a lot more. Naruto blushed at the thought of the handsome young adult.  
Itachi's taller than Sasuke, making him even taller than Naruto. And he always speaks in a polite manner and deep soothing voice that Naruto was quite sure could melt any girl's heart.

His heart warmed every time he remembers Itachi.  
His mind always goes back to the fleeting moment of where he saw Itachi punched his late foster father, before darkness engulfed him.  
His memory always reminds him of how soft Itachi's greeting when he woke up in that hospital; his voice soothing, caressing all the panic and fear that threatened him at that moment.

Itachi would always be in a special place in his heart.


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Sorry for the late update, my laptop just arrived.  
Oh, and there's a vacation present fic I brought back if you haven't read it yet. It's called Two Hearts (SasuNaru; a bit angsty at the end though, just a warning)**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**(Still flashback- 3 years back. Age:15) 

The blue sky at the moment is exactly the same shade as certain blue eyes of a blonde at the moment. And that blue eyes eyed a certain brunette on the make-shift stage in the middle of Gakuen Konoha ground this moment.

Worry etched in the blue pools.

He could see the Student Council Vice President's tensed shoulder and clenched jaw.  
He could see the controlled rage beneath what appeared to be the emotionless black eyes.  
He could hear Sasuke's clipped tone as he neared to the part of introducing his older brother.

And when the older Uchiha took the mike, the younger one disappeared without a trace- swiftly and smoothly,  
He was gone.

Sakura who was next to Naruto, gasped.

Naruto turned to her. "What?"

"I didn't know Sasuke's _aniki_ is the special guest today! Naruto! Why the heck didn't you mention _anything_ about this before??!" Hands on her hips, she looked ready to slash him.

Naruto gulped. "Sakura-chaan…" He started.

"Don't you start with that tone, Naruto!" Her narrowed eyes glared.

Naruto pouted. "It just didn't come out, okay? It wasn't important. Besides I only knew about it a few days ago. And I don't think Sasuke appreciates it if I spread the news…"

'He'd _kill_ me if I tell anyone'

"But why not? He must be so proud that his own brother was invited as a special guest! And he's a genius too! Your family must be very proud of him!"

Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes. 'That's _exactly_ why Sasuke's in bad mood all this week!'

Suddenly Ino came, panting after running what looked like a 100 metres sprint. "Sakura!"

"Ino?"

"Did you see the special guest?!"

"I know!" Sakura squeled.

"He's Sasuke-kun's aniki!"

Sakura nodded on excitement. "Isn't he handsome?" She said dreamily. Ino nodded and Naruto left the two good friends together. He really didn't want to hear their girlish giggling and ogling!

Smoothly, Naruto walked amid the crowd that gathered near the stage to hear Itachi's speech. It seemed like most activities around the Festival stopped for a while to hear the smooth baritone voice of the eldest Uchiha.

Awe filled the space.

Summer blue eyes scanned the crowed like a hawk scanning its prey. He's been with Sasuke for quite some time that just a glimpse of the taller teen would alert his senses.

He failed this time around.  
When the Uchiha doesn't want to be found, he will go to any length to ensure that.

Defeated, Naruto walked towards a stall that sells _Dango_, the sweet red bean that he came to like. There, he met with non-other than a Dango lover herself- "Anko-sensei, do you see Sasuke?"

Anko-sensei shook her head. "Say, Uzumaki-san. You live with the Uchiha family, ne?"

Naruto nodded. "Don't you think the Uchiha there," She pointed to the one giving the speech on the stage, "a bit too young to work?"

"You yourself are a prodigy, Anko-sensei," Naruto grinned mischievously at the young professor. Ever since he knew of her _real_ age, he respected the young female very much.  
Not to mention-  
tease her every time he got the chance.

"If that's a compliment, Uzumaki-san, I thank you. But if that's not…"

"It _is_ a compliment, Anko-_sensei_" Foxy-grin.

Anko's eyes curved in happiness. "Then I think you better find the younger Uchiha-san fast. From the way he fumed on the stage just now, I don't think he appreciated the special guest the Academy invited this year."

'So, there are people who notice that as well.'

Naruto bowed lightly- a thank you sign and moved away to find Sasuke.

Half an hour later, Naruto scratched his un-itchy head. Sasuke wasn't in their room, nor was he in the school building.  
Where could he be?

"If you're looking for Sasuke-kun, he's behind the stage, managing the band performance, which will be playing about-" A glance to his wrist watch- "now"

Naruto turned to see Kakashi-sensei, leaning on the wall behind him-  
One leg bended so that the foot rested on the wall,  
One hand in the pocket of his black pants,  
One hand held an orange book.

Naruto _had_ to roll his eyes on seeing the book.

Icha Icha Paradise.

"Aren't _you_ the one in charge of the band, Kakashi-sensei?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ma, ma, Naruto. I'm still your respected sensei- so watch your tone."

"What kind of teacher read a rated book on the school ground?!"

Kakashi grinned. "First of all, today's not a school day. It's an Open Day. Secondly, I'm away from the Festival ground, so people won't easily see me. Finally, I'm _still_ your sensei, no matter how long you've known me, and regardless of the fact that I used to private-tutored you, Sasuke-kun and Sakura." His grin widens.

Naruto flinched at the last part.

True.

"As for you question, Naruto-kun; Gai-sensei personally _and_ enthusiastically want to make sure everything runs smoothly with the band."

The sun-kissed blonde understood perfectly with that statement. Neji-sempai is the lead singer for the band. Lee-sempai, a.k.a. Geji-mayu to Naruto is the drummer and Tenten-nechan is the key-boardist of the band. The three students are Gai-sensei's most prized students, so naturally Gai wanted everything to sail smoothly.

Right.

"Besides, if I didn't ask Sasuke-kun to take charge of my position, he'd hide away, angsting and brooding on different ways to kill Itachi-kun," Kakashi-sensei added while reading the small book.

Naruto gaped. "Y-you noticed it too?"

Kakashi looked up to look at Naruto. "As much as emotionless Sasuke tried to be, he's yet to perfect the art of masking his emotion. I hate to say this, but Itachi can do it better than him."

"Why must everyone compare the two, sensei? Can't they just judge Sasuke with his own ability?"

"Maybe that's the fate of younger Uchiha, Naruto. Such is life."

"Bullshit! It's _your_ life so _you_ decide your own fate!"

"Of course… But does Uchiha Sasuke _know_ that?"

15 minutes later, Naruto saw his lean frame friend at the back stage, giving orders and holding a hard board with papers.

'_But does Uchiha Sasuke _know_ that?' _Naruto shook his head. If his best friend does not know it, maybe it is

time

to knock it  
into  
his thick  
skull.

And Naruto will make sure of-

That.

"Hey, Sas!" He tapped on the elder teen's shoulder.

Sasuke turned to look at him. For a moment he saw a flush of relief in the obsidian pools. Then it was replaced by a hard mask.

"You wanna get some food?" He asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm busy at the moment, Naruto."

"Is it gonna take long?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"You want me to wait for you?"

The black haired boy instantly almost agreed, but he stopped himself, thinking for a couple of second before shaking his head.

"No. You go ahead. I'll come and find you when I'm done."

"You sure?" Naruto cocked his head to a side.

Sasuke nodded and smirked, "Are you afraid to venture the Festival by your own? I'm sure your Sakura-chan would be willing to company you. Or you might join Shikamaru cloud watching if you find the Festival too troublesome too."

"Jerk!" Naruto punched his taller friend's shoulder lightly. "And here I thought you'd be lonely without the great Uzumaki Naruto's company."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever makes you think that, dobe? Once I get out of here, girls would be flocking me, don't you think so- Usuratonkachi?" He just had to add the dramatic effect.

"You're such a bastard, Sasuke."

"Hn"

"Fine! Find me once you're done with your fan girls!" Naruto waved a hand while walking out of the back stage area.

'Maybe he had cool off or something'

Naruto eyed the tentative for the day before calculating roughly when Sasuke would finish his job. 'Darn.. I didn't ask if he got more things to do after this! How would I know when he'd finish?'

Squeals and giggles snatched his attention. Girls, excitedly tried to catch an attention of-

"Itachi-nii!" Naruto whispered when he saw the poor tall lad. 'I'll save you, niisan!' A devil grin played on his mouth.

"_Itachi-san_!!" Naruto's scream made the girls momentarily stopped and Naruto quickly threw himself into the crowd. "Make way! Make way! I have a message to our special guest!"

The younger boy quickly latched himself to one of Itachi's arm. "The _principle_'s looking for you!" He pulled the amused Uchiha.

The girls whined and sighed in detest. No one could say no to their hard-head principle, Tsunade-sama.

Once they're far away and lost the group of girls, Itachi voiced, "I just talked to Tsunade-sama, Naruto."

Naruto stopped and quickly let go of Itachi's arm once he's satisfied that there are no more fan girls around.

"I know." He flushed a bit. "I just thought that I'd play hero for a while. Those girls are scary at some points"

"Mmmm.." Itachi agreed. "I see that you're doing a good job on that." He walked next to Naruto who looked around from one stall to one stall.

"You'd like to eat something, Itachi-nii? Or maybe we could play some games?" Naruto willed the heat away from his face and ears.

"Won't that attract the girls' attention, if we walk freely?" Came the amused tone.

"Oh, that? Don't worry niisan. I know exactly how to escape them!" Naruto said proudly.

"I'm impressed. You must have had a lot of practice then?" Itachi teased lightly.

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. He could feel heat creeping up his ears- again. "Nah, not me per se. It's usually Sasuke who is in dire need of escape routes. I'm just the one who came up with the plan," He grinned proudly to his 'brother'.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "_Souka?_"

"Un! Look! Look! It's catch-the-gold-fish stall! I've tried that a thousand times, yet I can never get the fish!" Naruto's hands animatedly moved.

Itachi chuckled softly. "Maybe a pro should show you how it's done?"

Naruto beamed. "Will you?"

Itachi nodded and they walked towards the stall.

Soon, the stall was surrounded with people who came to see one talented Uchiha caught the fishes and one clumsy Uzumaki tried repeatedly to do the same-  
Which fail each time.  
The crowd cheered when Itachi taught Naruto on the right tricks and technique. They roared when at last Naruto succeeded for the _first_ time.

Naruto chose a set of friendship pendants- two separate pendants which could be attached in the middle. One etched with _Best_ and the other one had _Friends_.

He kept it carefully in his pocket.

"Who are you going to give the other half of the pendant?" Itachi asked while they make their way towards the Dango stall.

"Sasuke, of course! I've to tell him that he's not the only one who could catch the fishes now!"

Itachi smiled. "In that case, I should give you this-," He handed the forearm's length _kyuubi _plushie, "for your hard effort and never-give-up spirit."

Naruto looked up to the taller young man. "Really?" He whispered, voice a bit quivering.

Itachi nodded and pushed the stuffed toy into Naruto's hands. Naruto sniffed and roughly wiped his tears as he eyed the nine-tailed animal in his hands.

Nobody has ever showed that kind of affection towards his tireless effort before.

"Gyah!! You're the BEST, Itachi-nii!!!" He suddenly hugged the older Uchiha.

Shock was Itachi's first reaction. It was replaced by a soft smile. He patted on Naruto's golden hair.

"You're going to attract a lot of attention, Naruto Otouto."

At the mention of otoutou towards him, Naruto only hugged Itachi harder and the eldest Uchiha could feel the slight shiver and sniffs.

He chuckled.

"Don't tell me you're this _sentimental_," He teased the youngest 'Uchiha'.

That successfully made Naruto release Itachi-  
Hesitantly.

He wiped his tears roughly against his sleeve again, and stared intently at the kyuubi in his hand- slightly embarrassed when he noticed curious eyes upon the both of them.

Naruto felt warm in his heart. The simple gesture meant a lot to him.  
Even otousama has only praised him. Okaasan might have showed some, but she's never really seen how hard he has worked to live up to par with Uchiha's name. Naruto thought they took it as their job to keep on encouraging their 'adopted son'; so it is part of family's responsibility.

And Sasuke- Sasuke might have done it indirectly,

But Itachi was the first one to say it directly after seeing it with his own eyes; and to give something as a meaningful reward…

To Naruto, the cheap stuffed animal was the best present he has ever had- that showed that he has achieved something, that showed that with hard work, he could reach the impossible.

That acknowledges his never-give-up spirit.

And that's why he loved Itachi- because he would never belittle even the tiniest effort Naruto put in.

* * *

**Reviews appreciated; no flames please, constructive cristism accepted. XD**


	9. Chapter 8

Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"If Sasuke saw this, he'd never let it down, you know that, don't you?" Itachi laughed when he recalled Naruto's antics.

Naruto could only nod- still too embarrassed to say anything.

"Hmm… Speaking of my otoutou, I wonder what he's doing at the moment?" Itachi scanned the crowd.

"H-He was back stage, oversee the performances just now. I don't know if he's done or not." Silently Naruto wished that Sasuke won't be finishing soon.

He seldom spends time with Itachi because now that Itachi is working, he has even less time at home.

Naruto treasures every moment he spends with Itachi- because every seconds bring him happiness and contentment. He could never ask for more than to be taken by the Uchiha family.

That's the best thing in his life.

"Sasuke said he'll come and find me when he's done." Though at the same time, Naruto felt guilty for wishing Sasuke to be busy at this time.

'It's not that I can _help_ it.' He tried to assure himself.

"Then maybe I should get going.." Itachi said. That made Naruto realized that in spite of the calmness of his expression and gestures, Itachi is very well aware and alert of the remorse Sasuke had on him.

"Itachi-nii.." Naruto called.

"Mmmm?"

"Can.." Naruto hesitated, but one look from Itachi gave him the encouragement. "Can I ask you why does Sasuke is so… umm.. angry with you?"

"He hates my guts if you ask me, Naruto," Itachi corrected him. The black pools scanned the crowd aimlessly.

"I still can't figure it out- the reason why he can't be at peace with you. He's not that easy to read, niisan."

Silence.

"That I have to agree with you. Sasuke is... very complex. And for the first question, I myself have no answer.

Perhaps I am at guilt as well."

Naruto looked to the person he admires so much. This is the first time Itachi has ever spoken so openly about his feelings.

"I don't why you should feel guilty at all, Itachi-nii, seeing how you're not always at home," Naruto's face scrunched up.

"That's exactly why." Itachi chuckled to see Naruto's expression- thinking hard.

"I do not know if my theory is right, but I think it does play part in it."

"Your absence? But every time you're at home, Sas' mood doesn't seem to lighten up.."

"I enter this school when I was 8, you know that don't you, Naruto?" Naruto nodded.

"How old do you think Sasuke was at that time?"

"4?" An answer after quick calculation.

"I guess when you are young; you wanted all the attention to yourself. I got all those once I stepped into the Academy. Who would have guessed the Academy would offer an 8 years old a place?"

"So, it all came to jealousy?"

Itachi turned to look at Naruto. Neji-sempai once said that Naruto has a unique ability to read people the way others can't.

Maybe for once he will believe the senior when he noticed a slight sadness in Itachi's black pupils.

"Otousama and Okaasan were happy and proud that their eldest son went to Japan's best school at such an early age. I was trained to take the seat of Uchiha Corporation one day. I've always wonder if Sasuke receive the same treatment from them."

Naruto began to see the side of Sasuke that he has never seen before.

"When we were younger, he was always attached to me. He wanted to do everything I did. Otousama and Okaasan never missed any occasion involving parents here in Academy; but Sasuke was never being taken along.

When I returned for summer holidays after my first year here, I noticed that he was no longer attaching himself to me as much. I thought it was a good thing. Sasuke needed to be independent on his own."

"But he was only 4, niisan," Naruto protested at that.

Itachi smiled. He was glad Naruto saw the flaw there. "Exactly," he said.

"I matured a bit too… early for my age. Anyway, after my second year in the Academy, he grew colder every time I went back for holidays. I was more than happy to oblige his independent-ness. When Otousama always referred to me while I was at home, I thought he meant it as a motivation for Sasuke."

Naruto cut Itachi before he could stop himself, "Actually, he always say 'Be like your brother' to Sasuke even when you're not at home."

Itachi nodded once. "You see, Otousama always say 'Just as expected from my son' to me. I bet Sasuke

Knows

About this…"

Naruto's eyes widen at that. "Otousama _favours_ you?" Itachi almost flinched at that.

"I have no answer to that, Naruto-kun. My guess is: I am the first son after all."

Naruto sat next to Itachi on the bench. He put the kyuubi next to him and looked ahead.

"So, in conclusion, he felt challenged?"

"That, and maybe the fact that I entered Academy 4 years earlier than he did, I graduated younger than him, and the fact that I'm working with Otousama while other people around my age are still studying in universities."

Naruto laughed darkly. Why must his best friend felt threatened at that?

"Also the fact that you're the special guest today and that he had to _introduce_ you earlier."

Itachi laughed at that as well. "Yeah, plus that too."

When the laughter died, uncomfortable silence enveloped them. Naruto ate the dango he bought silently-  
Which was so unlike him.

"You know what, Itachi-nii? If only Sasuke could see beyond all that, I bet he'd stop being angry all the time."

"That is, if my theory is right, Naruto-kun. And also when people stop comparing the two of us."

"So, that means if he chooses to do something different from you, people will stop seeing him as your shadow, is that it?"

Silence.

"Maybe."

"Then maybe we can convince him to do something different!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, having to found solution to Sasuke's prick-ness.

Itachi smiled at him. "And what sort of 'difference' would you convince him to do?"

"Uh… Well… That is..." Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Eto.. I have to work that one out."

Which only made Itachi laughed. "You work it out, Naruto. I'll be there to listen to your ideas."

"Roger!"

They moved on from serious conversation to critiquing the performances on the stage not too far from them to planning what they should do after they'd finish the dango-

When from far away a familiar scream pierced Naruto's ears.  
Sakura and Ino.

"You!" Ino pointed her finger to Naruto, her other hand on her hip. "How dare you hide Itachi-san away from us?!"

Sakura nodded in agreement, though she felt a bit embarrassed acting like that in front of the eldest Uchiha.

Naruto laughed nervously, "Uh.. that.."

"Are these your friends, Naruto?" Itachi decided he would repay Naruto's favour earlier. "I didn't know you have such pretty female friends…"

Naruto almost chocked at that.

Almost.

The girls didn't notice it though because they were too absorbed in Itachi's friendly gesture and comment to them. Soon they were engaged in conversation and Ino introduced Shikamaru and Chouji to Itachi.

Naruto let out relief breath.

"You're Dr. Nara's son." Itachi stated. "I had a pleasure dealing business with your parents. They are very talented people." The young adult shook hands with the Nara heir. Shikamaru nodded, acknowledging Itachi's statement.

"And you must be Akimichi-sama's heir." Chouji smiled at the mention of his father. He has heard a lot from his father about the Uchiha Corporation. "I heard your chained supermarket is expending to Hong Kong?" Itachi asked.

Chouji nodded, proud.

The dark brown haired teen noticed something at the tail of his gaze. He turned to confirm his guess.

Shikamaru turned to face the group he was with again to see Ino gloriously conversing with the Uchiha heir. The elder teen laughed at whatever Ino said and turned to talk to Sakura.

'He sure is a charmer.' His warm dark brown eyes closed in lazy yawn. He heard Chouji and Naruto joined the conversation behind his closed eyes.

'This is more troublesome that I thought' He yawned again.

"Shikamaru?" Ino whispered.

The genius opened his eyes to look at his good friend since he entered Gakuen Konoha.

"Don't tell me you're sleepy, Shika!" Ino scolded him, willing that no one noticed her.

"This is too troublesome, Ino." He managed to let it out louder than he was supposed to. "I'm going to the rooftop," He announced.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend's announcement. Just what is it that Shikamaru won't consider troublesome?

"See ya, Shika! I'll come and get you if there's anything interesting!" Chouji waved as the brunette headed to one of the school's building.

Shikamaru only waved his hand once to Chouji at that.

"Is he always like that?" Itachi asked, amused.

That was the last thing Shikamaru heard before he blended in the crowd.

**000**

Sasuke landed non-too-gracefully onto the cement. The wind softly blowed his dark bangs, making in swaying to the left and right in front of his eyes.

He shut his eyes in frustration, trying to erase the affectionate gestures he saw earlier.

'Naze?!' _'Why?!'_

One leg bended towards his chest, he rested his arm on his propped up knee and looked ahead; seeing the endless blue sky, turning darker into the horizon, small city of Kyoto and green scenery around it lay peacefully beneath the grand blue.

'Naze? Why am I this angry?'

There's nothing that Sasuke hates more than being in total confusion. Especially when he couldn't figure it out. The frustrated teen raked his hand roughly into his dark hair, mind working to find answers. Finding none, he almost banged his head onto his bended knee.

Eyes fixed on the black depth of his pants, the hand on the back of his head pulling and releasing the soft lock. Finally he closed his eyes-

Defeated.

Unconsciously his mind reeled back into the past. Maybe the

Answers

Are there, lurking around without him noticing.

How could a person affect him so much?

Is he being selfish, just as Kakashi-sensei claimed him to be earlier?

'Where does this anger coming from?'

His mind is like a maze. He himself doesn't know what he will see when he walks through them. It's like a dark journey to find the centre.

If he finds the centre, he'll find the light.  
And he'll find his answer.

Light?

Shocked, he opened his eyes and panicked a bit to see blackness. Once adjusted, he realized that was just the darkness of his school pants.

He sharply turned his head at the sounds of someone walking on the rooftop towards him. And saw one Nara Shikamaru lazily strode and swiftly lay down next to him. Momentarily forgetting his initial discovery, Sasuke raised his eyebrow to the newcomer.

Feeling rather than seeing the gaze on him, Shikamaru shrugged. "Festivals are always too troublesome. Cloud watching is more peaceful," He claimed.

Sasuke snorted.

"You don't belong up here, Uchiha"

It was a statement; Sasuke chose to ignore it. What right does the brunette has over his privacy?

"I never imagine you're the type to hide away from the crowd."

No response from the Vice President.

"Fame and famous seem to be embedded in Uchiha name, so.."

Silence.

"One Uchiha is enough to satisfy the fools." The silence seemed to trigger response from the brooding teen.

"Two will make the crowd goes wild."

"You seem to be a chatter-box today, Nara," Sasuke was more irritated than amused now.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Naruto seemed to rub on me. Perhaps I hang around him too much." The name stiffened Sasuke. Instantly he was forced to remember his initial discovery that he shrugged off when Shikamaru came.

Unable to comprehend the fact, he tried to shove it away once more.  
But with little success this time, as after a few moments, Shikamaru voiced again, "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" It seemed like he had to force the question out while trying to suppress his scream of fear at his discovery.

"Being yourself. Retain your sanity when the Blondie's around?"

Sasuke almost scowled at that. Only a "Hn" that came out.

"You should just stay with your little group, Nara." That was more to distract himself away from a certain blonde rather than to make conversation with the doe-eyed lad.

"Too troublesome. Besides they wouldn't even notice it if I'm gone. They are _ecstatic_ to meet your charming brother. Naruto should have hid him away from those two vultures."

Sasuke's fist clenched tightly, knuckles turning white.  
'He promised!'

"Who? Your brother?" The moment Shikamaru asked that question, Sasuke knew he spoke his mind out loud.

"Nandemonai… Nothing…" He spoke lowly.

Shikamaru shifted his gaze from the left horizon beyond the gates surrounding the rooftop to the white cotton cloud directly above him. He shrugged.

"The world doesn't revolve around you alone, Uchiha."

"Don't you think I _know_ that?" Sasuke hissed.

"Then why are you so _pissed_?"

Silence.

"If you're close to someone, that doesn't mean you have a total control over that person. You do _not_ own them."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Has he been controlling _him_?

'_Do not be selfish, Sasuke.'_ Kakashi-sensei's words earlier rang in his head. _'You are your own self. Only fools compare.'_

"Don't be selfish, Uchiha." That snapped Sasuke into reality.

'_Not everything will bend at your will, Sasuke.  
__Grow up!'_

He could hear Naruto's voice taunting him.

'Grow up!'

But what is this feeling of possessiveness? Sasuke realized with horror. Panic, he felt bile rising up his throat. 'Naze?'

Shikamaru closed his eyes. The sun's too bright.

"Because what you think will make you happy might mean someone else's suffering."

Sasuke's eyes snapped opened. He didn't realize that amid his thought, he has shut his eyes. Slowly, he bended the other leg and brought both towards his chest. He let Shikamaru's words to sink in; which made him realized that he has asked 'Why?' out loud. Sasuke rested his chin on his knees, eyes gazing far ahead. Never in his life had he felt so confused.

This feeling.. this warmth is so alien to him that he is at lost.

"So, if they're happy…" He mumbled, trying to find ways about Shikamaru's meaning.

The said boy glanced towards the teen on his right. For the first time, he saw the superior Uchiha so vulnerable.

"But if they're happy and you're not, at least you know that you play part to make them happy, perhaps you will not feel guilty at all."

Guilt.

There's always the first time for everything. For Sasuke, the significance of that particular word, that particular-

Feeling

Has an effect on him now: at the age of 14.

Guilt-

Is a very  
Strong  
Feeling  
That will linger  
In your heart  
Forever…

**000**

It was near dawn. The Festival has just finished. The crowd started to thin two hours prior and now Naruto was locking his unit door. Itachi stayed with him till just now, since Sasuke was no where to be found. Once inside, the boy put miso ramen he bought before onto the kitchen counter top. That could be his breakfast tomorrow morning.  
As soon as his azure eyes saw the familiar form lying on a bed, Naruto smiled softly.

'He must be tad tired.' He eyed his best friend and strode to the bathroom to take a quick shower and changed into his pyjama.

'I would if I'm him.. to have to oversee today's events!'

He was about to switch off the lights when he saw the 'Best Friend' necklaces. 'I'll give this to him. Maybe I'll give him the 'Best' because he is one after all,' Naruto grinned widely.

* * *

**Review?? **


	10. Chapter 9

This chapter's a bit short; I'll try to post the next one soon. If someone doesn't understand what's going on in this chapter, let's just say Sasuke's still a bit shock and in denial to accept the fact that Naruto was more than a friend to him. XD

**Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

'That's weird..' Naruto turned.

Naruto looked around but there was no sign of the younger Uchiha. Confused, Naruto took a shower.

That morning wasn't the only time that Naruto didn't see Sasuke. It seemed as though Sasuke had vanished. Oh, he saw the raven in the class alright, and even then, he wasn't at his usual place. And right after the class, the raven was gone.

So Naruto waited for Sasuke in their unit that night. But the younger Uchiha didn't come back till he fell asleep.

When he bolted awake the next morning, the next bed was made and empty.  
And the necklace that he put on next to Sasuke's bed was gone.

The same routine lasted for 5 days. At first Naruto was confused. Then he grew angry and frustrated. And then he got upset and desperate. But now, in the end, he only felt sadness. Sad that his best friend seemed to avoid him, seemed to accuse him of something that he himself didn't even know of.

Naruto's just sad… And you could see it in his eyes, the blue has lost the excitement, just left will dullness.

Sakura of course, being the two best friends noticed this, but she attributed this to Sasuke's job to oversee the post-Festival job. But after the third day, she herself grew tired of it.

However, every time she saw the Uchiha, the next second, he was gone.

It was as though he was  
Avoiding  
Everyone...

**000**

Obsidian eyes looked at the 'Best' locket in his palm. The metal shone lightly from the red light of the dusk. He's been up on the rooftop at the same time every night since that day till the stars showed up and his mind was tired of thinking and working.

Sasuke was cold but it didn't matter.

He only thought about himself,  
About how painful it was to be compared to his older brother, every time, every minute,  
Every

Second.

He had hated living under his brother's shadow.  
He had hated his life,  
And everything associated with him.

Until that year back then;  
That year where his resolve crumbled,  
Slowly and slowly.  
It had taken years and years to break and re-build his resolve.  
It had taken time to slowly shape this one particular new character that he has now.

He himself was still new to it.

The feeling was so foreign that it didn't feel like himself.

Obsidian eyes looked into the horizon.

Since that day, Shikamaru and Kakashi sensei's words played in his mind like stubborn plaques.  
They forced him to re-think everything and he hated it.  
But in the end,

He  
Gave  
In...

**000**

It was Saturday afternoon. The blond just got out of the bathroom and was towelling his hair rigorously. You could see the obvious black bag under his eyes, as though he didn't have enough sleep. It was then Naruto heard the door closed and soft footsteps on the floor.

When he looked up, blue clashed with black. He didn't know whether to feel angry, happy, upset or excited.

The raven only chuckled seeing his friend's mixed emotion.  
Naruto was _so _easy to read.

"Teme..!!" That was all he could scream and the next moment, he tackled the taller boy. His punch was blocked easily as it was slow and hesitated.

"Dobe.." The Uchiha whispered.

"Where the hell have you been, teme?!"

"What is it to you?"

The shock and insulted reaction from Naruto was somewhat soften Sasuke's heart.

"What is it… What is it to _me_?!" the younger boy yelled incredously. "You were gone by the time I woke up and didn't come back till I was asleep, heck, I'm not even sure if you've ever come back at all! And it was like you were trying to avoid me at school! One minute I saw you in the class and the next second you were like- poof!- gone! Even Sakura-chan notices this, you ungrateful bastard! I-"

Sasuke was amused the blond could even speak so fast in on breath.

"And I didn't know whether to feel angry or upset or worried about you! Why are you doing this? What is wrong? What is going on that you can't tell me?!" Amidst the anger, Naruto jerked Sasuke's shirt forward so that he could spat into the 'bastard's' face but the next sentence died in his throat.

Sasuke was expecting more.

He however didn't expect the blond to stop amid the sharp jerk forward,  
And was certainly didn't expect the blond to look at his chest so intently.

"Naruto.." he started, but was silenced when the tan boy pried his upper shirt open and touched the cheap silver necklace, with the pendant 'Best'.

"You wore it…" he whispered.

Naruto suddenly felt a huge lump in his throat and fisted Sasuke's white shirt tightly.

"You are wearing it!" He suddenly sobbed into the older boy's chest and slowly getting limp that Sasuke had to suddenly support him.

If it didn't look serious, Sasuke would have snorted, smirked and taunted the younger lad for crying unexpectedly. As it was, he held Naruto close to his chest and lightly embraced the smaller boy. It was an understatement to say the Uchiha was confused. Not only was he confused, he was also puzzled as to where did the blonde's anger go and what was going on that he suddenly broke down like this.

It was as though there was news that Sasuke had died and lived again.

Why?

"I was so w-worried, y-you jerk!" Was an almost incoherent whisper amongst the sobs on his chest. "Were you p-pissed at me ag-gain? Y-You've never gotten p-pissed t-to the extend that y-you av-voided me…  
W-was it that b-bad?

W-what did I d-do to make y-you so angry t-that you _h-hate_ me?!"

Sasuke was mentally snapped to Naruto's last words.  
_Hated_ him?  
How could he _possibly_ hate him?  
His best friend  
His…  
His _everything_?!

"I don't hate you, Naruto," Sasuke answered softly. Black eyes trained on the blond lock that tickled his nose. "I could never hate you.." he whispered again.

There was a long pause. Naruto's tears ceased, but there were still occasional sobs and sniffs. "Why?" That snapped Sasuke from his silent thoughts.

"Why what?"

"Why were you avoiding me then?"

Sasuke sighed. He didn't know where to began, what to say. "There are… things that I need to settle," he answered hesitantly, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Things that you can't tell me? So does that mean you don't hate me?"

"I'll never repeat myself, Naruto… But this thing.. I'll tell you one day …" He pushed Naruto off softly with a smirk on his face, "_Maybe._"

It took Naruto a whole quarter of a minute to really absorb what Sasuke has just said. "Teme!" That made Sasuke chuckled. "You jerk!"

Sasuke snorted to that. With an arrogant voice, he said to Naruto, "You've lost all your attractiveness with that look, dobe. Stop crying."

"Eh? What? Y-you prick!" Naruto was silent for a moment before shrieked excitedly with a huge grin.

That made Sasuke twitch. That grin was never a good sign-

"The Great Sasuke admitted that me, Uzumaki Naruto is attractive! Finally!" he blond shrieked.

Yup, that was never a good grin.

"Sasuke!" Naruto slung one arm on the raven's shoulder and his grin got wider; tears forgotten. "Oi, teme! Say that again, say that I'm attractive again, Sasuke!"

"Don't push it, Naruto," the raven hissed, face heated when he realized what he just said.

Naruto pouted. "No matter, no matter! I'll remember it forever! And you wore the necklace I got for you too!" He added with a smile.

At this, Sasuke smirked. He pulled himself off Naruto and headed for the toilet. "Of course, I'm the _best_ after all. Glad you realized that, dobe!"

Naruto's smile was gone in an instant. "Eh?! Why you- teme!!!"

But Sasuke was already gone- into the toilet.

**000**

And just like that, their friendship was restored. Sasuke was once again being seen attached to one Uzumaki Naruto. And with them most of the times people will see the red-haired lass too.

However, in the mind of that one raven-haired teen, he kept analysing and playing the scenes of the last weeks.

And finally he came to conclusion.  
He had to find out the answers  
He had to settle his minds and puzzle  
He just had to know  
And put and end to his unsettled mind.

* * *

**TBC  
Review?**


	11. Chapter 10

I was overwhelmed by the reviews for the last chapter! I hope this is quick enough! -beams-

**_'Bold and Italic'_**- Sasuke's thought, in case you'd like to know

**Disclaimer: Naruto & co do not belong to me. They are Masashi Kishimoto's.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"I'm passing you back your test paper now," Yamato-sensei announced one morning.

"Congratulations, Uzumaki-san. This is your best mark. And the best in the class for 5 consecutive tests if I'm not mistaken?" He passed Naruto his paper back.

The sunny boy grinned widely, while the rest of his classmates looked at him- some with amusement, admiration, jealousy and not forgetting shock.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow to his best friend. Since when was Naruto _that_ good in English?

**000**

"I'm impressed!" Sakura exclaimed while taking her seat next to Naruto during the lunch break.

Ino nodded, eyes trained on Sasuke as he walked towards them.

Naruto's smile came back in full force.

"Guess I'm not much of a dobe, huh, Sasuke?" He said as the raven haired sat next to him.

_**I-**_

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sasuke asked as the rest of their gang filled the table.

_**I don't think I can deny it anymore.**_

"My English marks!"

Ino snorted. "Who would have thought..." She teased Naruto.

_**It's time for me to admit it**_

"Ino..." Sakura.  
"Hey!" Naruto said at the same time.

_**You are my answer... You may hate me... But I have to be true to myself**_

"Quit defending him, Large Forehead. He's not your brother."

"He's not. But he's almost like one" Sakura grinned. Ino pouted. Since when did her best friend not on her side anymore?

_**Will you hate me if I tell you?**_

"_Mendoukuse.._." Shikamaru muttered.

"Congratulations, Naruto. Looks like you beat Shika and Sasuke," Chouji added.

_**Or should I keep it with myself and never reveal it to you...?**_

"I bet Shika here would get a better mark than Naruto. If _only_ he makes an effort" Ino took a bite on her apple.

"That's mean, Ino" Naruto glared. "I have brain, you know!"

_**Naruto… **__**I think I like you… More than a friend… More than a brother… A lot…**_

"Yeah, but you rarely used it..." Sasuke chided in. "Usuratonkachi," he added after an afterthought.

"Un! That's so true, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura nodded.

"Sakura-chaan!! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Only when Sasuke-kun's not around!" Surprisingly the two girls said simultaneously, which brought them to laughter a second after.

Sasuke smirked smugly at his best friend.

'What a troublesome bunch...' thought one silent genius.

**000**

A few weeks after, the two best friends were seen studying together in the library.

"Sas," One called in whisper.

"Mmm.."

"Help me."

"What?"

"You know how much I hate science"

"The answers are on page 156," One irritated voice whispered back.

"It will be easier if you explain it to me!"

Sasuke put down his pen and looked at the sunny boy, thinking of something.

"What are you staring at, Uchiha?"

Sasuke sighed. "Why don't we butter trade, Naruto?"

"Eh?"

'Idiot'. A twitch was seen on the raven's forehead. "I'll tutor you on science. But you have to tutor me on English. What do you say?"

Naruto looked genuinely surprised. "You want me to tutor you in English?"

"Aaa"

"Say, Sas... Aren't you good in English yourself?"

A faint dusty pink coloured the pale cheeks. He looked away.

"EHHH?!!"

"Shhhh!!!" A sharp glare from the librarian.

"Sumimasen!" Naruto bowed, embarrassed.

'Idiot!' Sasuke was regretting it. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned it to the blond after all.

"Okay."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, eyes questioning.

"Okay. It's a deal. I'll help you with your English and you help me with Science. We have a big exam next year after all. Not to mention then university entrance exam too." Naruto held out his hand.

And a deal was sealed when the other boy shook the boy's hand.

On their way back to their unit, Naruto suddenly asked, "What do you want to study in uni, Sasuke?"

"Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just asking. I'm not sure myself.

I mean, your family gave me so much; I'd like to do something in return." He looked at the white cotton clouds that adorned the bright blue sky.

"You are a family member, Naruto. You legally are apart of the Uchiha family- which means you are my parents' responsibility."

"I remember Niisan said I'm a good investment and that I should prove my worth to Otousama. I'd like to prove it now."

Sasuke growled suddenly. "You're not a property, Naruto. Quit talking as though this is a business deal."

"But it is! In a way, I mean."

"Is that what you've been thinking all these while? Is that what Otousama and Itachi have been feeding you?  
That you are only an investment?"

_**Why do they treat you as though you are not human?!**_

"You misunderstood everything, Sas! Don't turn my words around like that!"

"Then explain," Sasuke challenged. Black orbs glared coldly at the sky-coloured eyes.

Naruto sighed. Even at 15, Sasuke still had an issue with his family. "Your father saw that I have a potential, Sasuke. And he believes that my potential could be polished- that I'll be someone when I grow up.  
If your family left me with the Orphanage back then, I don't think I'll be here- in the best academy in Japan.

And Otousama has never pushed me to be someone that I don't like. So the least I could do is brought good name to the Uchiha."

They walked in silence then, Sasuke seemed to accept Naruto's answer.

"Bussiness... Or Accountancy," Sasuke suddenly said as he closed the door of their unit.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to look at him.

"What I want to do," The pale teen explained. "I even thought of law once, but I don't think Otousama would let me do that. I think he wants me to work with the company."

Naruto put down his bag and took off his jacket. He smiled a genuine smile.

"I think Sasuke should do what Sasuke wants," He said softly. "Or you'll never be happy," He added.

Sasuke's grip on the door's handle tightened.

_**I will be happy if you are happy**_

"You think so?" He whispered, hidden fear was laced his question, as though the Uchiha head could hear the question.

Having the unique ability to read Sasuke, Naruto understood his insecurities and fear. It was hard to be the second son. His chest tightened at his friend's fate.

"Un!" Naruto nodded and smiled brightly. "Don't worry about the Uchiha Coorporation. Itachi-nii's taking care of it.

Sasuke should do whatever he likes. I'm sure Otousama would understand. You are his son after all!"

The youngest Uchiha was torn between his desire to strive what he wished or his silent dream to be approved by his father.

"Will you help me then?" He asked quietly.

There was a pause. But then he felt a soft hand encircle his hand on the handle.

"If you let me, Teme." A smile.

Sasuke's gaze traced from the hand to the smiling face. "Thank you, Naruto." He whispered.

_**Walk with me**_

"You are my best friend after all!" Naruto answered.

_**Stay**_

"Tell you what. We'll go to Todai(1) together and graduate together and work together- at the Uchiha Coorporation if you want to."

_**Please**_

"I'm pretty sure there are a lot of positions for us!" Naruto winked.

_**But why-**_

Sasuke nodded.

"Pinkie promised?" Naruto held out his right pinkie finger.  
At this Sasuke suddenly laughed. But he sealed their promise by hooking his pinkie finger too.

_**But why does it feel like you're slipping away?**_

And from then on, their journey throughout the year as high school student went pretty smoothly-

Well, maybe not so smoothly since occasional bumps tend to happen once in a while.

Who said the Uchiha were always perfect?

And certainly not one Uzumaki...

* * *

(1) Abbreviation for University of Tokyo, I believe.  
A/N- Please take note that the next chapter is the last one and then there's an epilogue. 

**Comments? Feedback? Reviews? No flames though, please :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Beware: NaruIta is in this chapter, if you have anything against it, don't read this  
**Disclaimer: Naruto & co belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11  
**(Still flashback- 2 years ago. Age: 16)

They just finished the English paper. Students rushed out of the examination hall. Most would be at the library, but some decided to study in their room or the empty classrooms. However, there are a few who decided to take a break in the gym or the cafeteria.

The two best friends were walking back to their unit. One had a big smile of his tan face. Excitement was shown in every step; while the paler one looked calm and collected, like the exam had no effect on him at all.

"I was wondering, Dobe…" One deep voice suddenly said.

"Of what, Teme?" One chirpy voice answered back, unaffected by the indirect insult.

The other teen had a small, barely seen smile on his lips. "Since when were you good, or interested for that matter in English?"

"Hmmm? That… Eto... I guess it was a while back.

Do you remember when Otousama took us all to Australia?"

A nod.

"Yeah, I thought they sounded cool. And it was hard to converse when you know very little English. I decided back then that I wanted to study in abroad or travel around the world, so I have to be fluent in English, right?"

"Hn.."

A pause.

"But you said you want to go to Todai?" Saske suddenly asked.

"Yup! I changed my mind!"

"Idiot," The older muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that!"

Suddenly the younger one grabbed the elder's wrist and pulled him forward.

"What the hell, Naruto?!"

"Sasuke, c'mon! The faster we got back, the faster we could study and less time wasted! We have to cherish every last minute spent in Gakuen Konoha!"

Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Yosh! Youth is filled with energy! Lee-sampai was right!"

And he pulled the poor, irritated raven haired teen, running energetically towards their building.

The said raven cursed one being called Rock Lee.

**000**

"We're done!!" Naruto and Sakura both shouted as soon as both saw each other in the cafeteria. The crowd ignored the two since they themselves were excited that the exam was over.

"We'll have entrance exam, guys. That'll be even more troublesome.." Shikamaru sighed.

"Aa... but university will be a lot more fun! I bet there are more handsome and cuter boys!" Ino squealed. "Not that you're not handsome, Sasuke-kun..." She added quickly.

Sasuke showed nothing on his expression. He could even care less. The lesser the attention he got from the girls, the better it was.

Especially when he himself held a secret deep with him.

**000**

"So you'll be coming here to help us pack our stuff?.. Mmmm... But where will you stay for the night, niisan? You know how Sasuke is with you... Aaa.. Umm, No.. Hai" A pause.

"Hai..." A laugh. "Hai, hai! No worries, Itachi-nii. I'll make sure of that.. Un!"

A laugh again. Then a pause. Naruto's hand subconsciously scribbled on the yellow post-it note. "He's in the shower at the moment." A pause again. "Yup! Sure, Itachi-nii... Ne, niisan.. Will Otousama come with Okaasan the day after you?... Oh.. No, no, I'm not disappointed.. Don't! Of course you don't have to do that. It's just.. Sasuke..."

_You are forcing him to grow too fast, niisan_

"Mmmm... I guess so. Sure, I'll talk to him." Fingers kept on scribbling.

"Ha ha, very funny, niisan. Okay. Hai. Bye Itachi-nii, you take care too."

_I love you, Itachi-nii_

Naruto looked at the phone receiver lovingly, as though he had talked face to face with the other party before putting the handle back to its own place.

"Sasuke!" a yell from the sunshine boy. He took his jacket.

The shower noise stopped.

"I'm off to the office for a while, and then we can grab a bite when I got back, yeah?" He looked at the bathroom door, of where Sasuke were in.

"Aa!" Came a reply then the shower started again.

When Sasuke came out from the bathroom, he wondered who Naruto had been talking too. He could very well hear the loud, obnoxious laugh from the blond in the freaking shower!

As his eyes glazed over the phone, his eyes caught something.

Sasuke froze.

At first it was anger.  
But it quickly changed to sadness. Grief gripped his heart painfully.

_Why?_

Was this how a heart break felt?

_Why must it always be him?_

And it was then replaced by frustration and unspoken, silent anger.

Sasuke quickly dressed and got out of the room. He would need to cool off first before facing his dear best friend. As Sasuke walked in the small bush towards the office he forced himself to forget whatever he saw on the table, next to the phone.

"Oi, Sasuke!" A sudden called from a blond snapped him from his thoughts. Sasuke looked the so familiar blond he had known since he was small.

"I thought you were waiting in our unit," The blonde was a bit out of breath, running towards him from the office.

"I was done by the time you went out. So I thought I might just as well meet you here."

"Yeah, but café was the other way round.." Naruto sounded confused.

"Hn.."

"Bastard!"

"Whatever, Dobe. Hurry up, I'm hungry!" Sasuke walked faster.

"You jerk! Wait up!" The blond ran after the raven, brushing a nagging feeling that Sasuke was acting a bit weird.

'Maybe it's just his after-shower-I-want-to-be-angst-mood.'

As they bickered while walking to the cafeteria, a certain page on the post-it note next to the phone lay forgotten.

And on the most upper page wrote:  
_Itachi_- in a big heart, with lots of _Naruto_ around it.

**000**

He knew it was the day that _he_ was coming, since a certain blonde made sure he knew what to expect and pleaded not to burst up in flames. That night, for the sake of his best friend, he shut his mouth and nodded, agreeing to whatever promises the blonde made him promised to.

So, he woke up early that morning and went out without so much noise, as to not to wake his blond best friend.

Rooftop seemed like a good place to brood after breakfast. He could pack his bag later, when Naruto had finished his.

When _he_ for sure would not be in their unit.

And as for the blond, he had forgotten for a while on where Sasuke had gone to when the bell rang and he ran to open the door and saw someone who could make his heart swell with love.

"Itachi-nii.." Naruto breathed. Blue eyes filled with unspoken emotion, but for the elder Uchiha, he understood them.

There's no need for words, for he felt the same emotion towards the blonde.

**000**

'Dammit! Kakashi's _always_ like this' Sasuke swore under his breath. The grey-haired professor wanted his perfect-scored essays to be kept as examples for the other students.

'He could have asked for it last week, but that damn teacher always likes to keep things to the last minutes!' The black haired boy opened up the lock of his unit and stepped in, eyes looking downward, keeping his keys in the pocket of his pants.

When he looked up, Sasuke stiffened.

After a few moments, Sasuke found his voice. "Pardon for intrusion," and he quickly turned around, walked out and closed the door quietly.

Only when the click of the door vibrated throughout the room, the other two people realized that someone had seen them.

Blushes adorned their cheek.

**000**

Empty eyes looked straight ahead. Everything was done automatically; he himself didn't even realize where he was heading to until he was in front of Kakashi in his office.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at the empty orbs with concern. "Sasuke!" Kakashi called again, confusion and worry etched within. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Only when Kakashi touched the boy's shoulder, the young tensai looked up to him, life seeping into his eyes.

Sasuke shook his head slowly, as though he had just returned from far away. His hands were shaking, though slightly Kakashi could still see it.

"N-nothing, Sensei," Both were taken aback with his hoarse voice. Sasuke cleared his throat. "I couldn't find my essays now, but I'll give them to you before I head back home, I promise," The boy said, voice a bit shaken, but firm.

Somehow, Kakashi understood the silent plea.

"Alright," Kakashi agreed, defeated when his student refused to elaborate more. "Just leave them in my pigeon hole if I'm not in my office."

With a nod and bow, Sasuke left the office.

Kakashi still left with a question he himself had not found the answer to.

**000**

When he returned to his room that night, after skipping dinner, he wasn't expecting _him_ to be there. With determination and purpose, he strode past _him_, took out his bag and started packing his clothes.

When he reached for a box to pack his books and notes, _he_ spoke, breaking the heavy silence,  
"I'm sorry you had to see that this afternoon."

Hands moving elegantly, without faltering- showing how much he was in control of his emotion.

Pale hands separated the essays that Kakashi-sensei wanted when _he_ spoke again. "But you would let go if you really care for him."

For a second, Sasuke's hands froze. Then he moved again as though there was no one in the room.

"Sasuke-"

"Let's not talk about it, _aniki_," Sasuke cut Itachi first.

Itachi kept silent for a while, granting his brother's request.

"Where's the idiot anyway?" Surprisingly the younger one spoke first after that. If Itachi was shocked at his younger brother's changes, he didn't show it.

"Helping Sakura-chan packing."

"What are you still doing here then?" Cold laced the question.

"I want to talk to you."

"You have now, so leave." Black bangs covered dark orbs. Itachi couldn't guess what emotions were playing in those eyes.

The elder one sighed. He sat on Naruto's bed. "I don't know what you hate so much about me, Sasuke. If ever I was in fault, I apologize," his voice sounded tired, something that Sasuke himself didn't expect.

But the younger one seemed to ignore everything, as though there was no any other person in the room.

"But you are so cold," Itachi continued. If he had to be harsh with his brother once again, he would do it- for the sake of _both_ of his otouto.

"And Naruto, he emits so much warmth. Even so, it failed to warm you up." Itachi chuckled. "He can't be the only one giving, Otouto. He needs some warmth too..."

Closing the lid of the box, Sasuke's hands stilled.

"Why...?" He whispered.

_Eyes froze on the two figures in front of him. Tanned hand clung desperately onto the paler neck, while the other tangled in the silky black lock. One pale hand pressed the shorter one's back more, moulding their bodies closer._

_When the other pale hand pulled the other's hips closer for more contact, the younger gasped. Soft moan reverberated in the room as the older one deepened the kiss._

_Sasuke saw how Naruto parted his lips, giving access to Itachi's tongue to enter his warm cavern._

"_Itachi-nii.." the younger one moaned again- lovingly._

_And Sasuke knew it was his lost._

The image kept on playing in front of him every time he closed his eyes.

"Why must it be you?!" His voice quivered.

Itachi looked at his tense brother. "Why not?"

_Why must it be you every time? Even.. Even with Naruto!_

"Have you forgotten the time where we saved Naruto from his father? Have you forgotten when we pleaded Otousama to take Naruto in? Have you forgotten when we brought him back home from the hospital?"

_It was _you!

Sasuke understood. There was no him in the past. There was only Itachi- saving Naruto, pleaded for Naruto's future, and brought him home. Sasuke was trying hard to push the blond away at those times.

And by twisted fate, Naruto had succeeded crawling his way into Sasuke's heart.

But he had lost Naruto long time ago, without him even noticing it. And somehow, he felt there was a tight clutch on his heart. And there was a huge lump in his throat, rendering him from talking.

"If you really love him, you would let him choose his happiness.  
Even if you have to cry.  
Even if you have to sacrifice, Otouto."

Itachi stood up and walked to the door.

"He deserves every ounce of happiness he could get, Sasuke," With that, Itachi walked out.

And the door closed by itself.

Legs finally gave out, Sasuke fell onto the carpeted floor; blur surrounded his vision.

And a tear fell.

_Let him go_.

A voice finally whispered in his mind.

Clearly.

_Let Naruto go._

**000**

A few months after that, Sakura was helping Gakuen Konoha re-filing some files in the administration office. She chose to do a part-time job in the Academy while waiting for offer into the university.

She frowned when she remembered how Sasuke suddenly decided to study overseas. She was still a bit angry when Sasuke broke the news to both she and Naruto. The blonde was so pissed that he refused to talk to Sasuke.

"_Father has approved. You know how much I wanted his approval in every way.." reasoned Sasuke, eyes looking down. _"_He's happy I'm making my own decision, albeit it's not following our family tradition…"_

Behind their back, the raven actually applied to enrol in Melbourne University in Commerce. When the offer letter came, he waited to tell both of them till the last minute, it was time for his flight.

Naruto cried afterwards. When he got to the airport, Sasuke had already boarded the plane.

Shaking off the thoughts that made her boil in anger, she continued her job. It was boring, yeah, but she was kind of enjoying it.

Her eyes suddenly locked onto the file she's holding.

This can't be true.  
Sasuke entered the Academy with her and Naruto.

She opened up the file and noted the date and a note at the bottom- _Refused this offer by phone_ and a date and time.

'What the..?!' Sakura looked at the date with disbelief.

'This is the year when Ino was offered. It's the year before I was first offered..' Realization came to Sakura's mind.

'Sasuke-kun rejected his first offer... The year when Naruto was taken into his family...'

Even though Sakura didn't exactly know what happened between Sasuke and Naruto after they graduated from the Academy, she knew something was off. Especially since Sasuke was not acting like himself towards Naruto. And the blonde kept saying there was nothing wrong, that he actually didn't even know what's going on; or what was in the raven's head for the matter of fact.

"_Maybe he has a bigger pole up his ass, Sakura-chan!" Naruto speculated._

"_Naruto!"_

"_Aww! Sakura-chan! Itai!!"_

"Why did you hide this, Sasuke-kun? What else did you hide from us?" Sakura whispered.

She decided that she's going to get the answer from the ice-prick- by hook or by crook!

* * *

A/N- I hope no one has any intention of strangling me... I gave a warning earlier that this will be one-sided SasuNaru**  
Reviews?? **


	13. Epilogue

This end might not be what people wanted, but I have this in my mind all along since I firsted start the story. Please don't hate me for it; I re-read it and couldn't find a heart to change the ending- I love it as it is.

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Epilogue  
(****Present: Fast-forward to where it all started)**

There was a knock on the door. He was momentarily shocked. After all, he was absorbed in deleting the memories off his laptop.

The final memories...

Sasuke opened up his door and a pink blur strode past him quickly.

"Sakura?" He almost squeaked. But of course, the Uchiha did not squeak.

"Explain to me one thing, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura demanded.

"What are you doing here, Haruno?" Family name- a sign that Sasuke was annoyed.

"To get explanation, of course! Now, explain to me-"

"You flew all the way from Tokyo to Melbourne just to get an explanation! God, Sakura, you could have just called!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke like he's grown another head.

"Don't be silly! Of course I could call. But then you would give excuses and avoid me.

Besides, I'm here to look around to see if I'd like this place enough to study here!" She added, a little bit too chirpy.

Alarm rang into Sasuke's mind.

_No.Way!_

"Now, back to the reason I'm here. Explain why did you reject the first offer into Gakuen Konoha?"

Sasuke froze.

"Don't look shocked, Sasuke-kun. I took a part time job at the Academy to do some re-filing.

You didn't even tell us that you got that offer! Does your family even know?!"

Sasuke looked away from Sakura. He walked slowly towards the living room.

Sakura took the silent as a cue for her to continue. "I was trying to figure out everything before I came here. I just knew that Naruto is with your brother now," At this, Sakura noticed Sasuke's fist was clenched.

"Oh God!" She gasped. "And I thought you come here to get away from your family… Or that you want to prove that you're different from your brother, so you broke the cycle that he has set. I even had a guess that you had a big fight with Naruto, so that's why you ran away..." Sakura whispered.

"But it's not that, is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura paused before continued,

"You love him."

Sasuke looked away at this.

"But he's with your brother... So, so you let him go. By going away, you let Naruto do the choosing. And now he chose your brother..!" A tear fell.

"Now that you have come up with a theory, I would appreciate it if you close the door on your way out," bitter calm voice said slowly.

"Why are you making yourself suffer, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura refused the order.

"Why do you have to butt into our lives?" came an ugly retort.

"Because you refuse to share! Friends are supposed to share things, Sasuke! Joy or sadness or bitterness. I thought we are your friends..."

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm always the cold one, am I not? So it's natural I don't share things."

_Uchiha never share or show feelings, Sakura. Don't you know that?_

"No... No. You _wanted_ us to believe that you are cold. But you are not at all. No cold person would sacrifice his wants at the age of 10, Sasuke-kun. You sacrificed your desire to enter Gakuen Konoha when Naruto came into your family... So that he wouldn't be alone...  
You probably have sacrificed more... More that we don't know because you didn't tell us.

You have cared for him since back then...

Until now."

Sasuke gave a bitter laugh. "So, what does it matter, Sakura? What's the point of telling me this?"

Sakura suddenly felt angry. "That you have cared for him for a long time! Since you were small! That, if you really love him, you will fight for him!"

Sasuke suddenly sighed, as though defeated.

"I let him go, Sakura. I've let him go. I've controlled his life long enough. He's old enough to fly now..."

Sakura was stunned. She had never seen Sasuke like this.

There was a long moment of silence; Sasuke suddenly spoke softly, "Please don't tell Naruto about this. I don't want him to know."

Sakura absent-mindedly nodded. She didn't have a heart to argue.

"Then let me be here." Sasuke was about to protest but Sakura cut him. "I won't get in your way. But at least you know there's someone here if you need to talk. We're good friend since childhood, let me at least do this," she pleaded.

After a moment of thinking, Sasuke agreed.

Sakura cheered up afterwards. "So you won't mind doing this good friend of yours a favour, right??"

Sasuke almost groaned.

"Do I get to pick my room??"

The raven sighed in defeat. "There's only one guess room. You could take that one."

Sakura squealed in happiness.

That night, it was the first time he realized that he had loved Naruto not when they were in Gakuen Konoha, but since the blonde joined his family.

All this while he had thought that he started to have a massive crush on his best friend during the Festival- the incident which made him panic beyond imagination.

But he was wrong.

'Maybe I should get in touch with my inner self more,' Sasuke chuckled in the darkness.

_If you really love him, you would let him choose his happiness_.

"Be happy, Naruto..." He whispered, hoping the wind brought his message to a certain blond a few seas across the lands.

**000**

On the other land of a different country, Naruto looked up when the wind blew against the curtain in his room, sending cooling breeze in.

Blue eyes looked outside longingly.

"_Sasuke,"_ he whispered...

* * *

**The End  
****A/N:  
**Yes, I left the end kinda open; so you can imagine what you want afterwards- Naruto could fly in, Sakura could tell Naruto, a happy SasuNaru ending, anything. 

But I personally have no plan on doing any sequel. I have two other stories to keep up: A Tale of A Love if you want happy SasuNaru ending- it will have less angst and more drama compared to this; and What are the Odds Anyway?- humor with lost of SasuNaru and weirdness (will only be updated when inspiration and my humor side kicked in)  
And I'm coming up with another one too- a surprise for those who read my one-shot; so keep your radar up.

Thank you all for reading and leaving reviews; I feel loved ♥


End file.
